


A good fit

by Lexlow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexlow/pseuds/Lexlow
Summary: Lucy and Laxus have been in each other's company for years, but never though anything of it. When Lucy  falls, he is there to help her up. But with darkness looming over Fiore are their feelings a blessing or a curse?





	1. Chapter 1

“Careful there Lucy! You’ll fall!”

  
Lucy smiled and waved at the men floating downstream on their little boat. They returned her wave without talking their eyes off her footing as she wobbled and balanced her way along the river front, arms extended out for balance and hair billowing behind her gently.

  
The sun was going down, and pink and orange danced on the water, it was beautiful and calm. Today was a good day, no missions, just an easy time with her friends as the guild with no fights for the first time...well...ever! She stopped and reached back to pull her hair free, sighing happily as it fell around her shoulders as she shook it out and ran her nails through. She leaned back, enjoying the last warm licks of sun and the gentle breeze on her face.

  
Her lean over balanced her and her heal wobbled dangerously on the edge. Her eyes flew wide as she windmilled her arms desperately.

  
 _ **This cannot be happening!** _ She squealed in her mind as she lost the battle and fell backwards into the water.   
She emerged with a gasp! It was so cold! Her hair stuck to her face, full of weeds, and she pushed it away, rubbing her eyes free of grime as she tread water. She scanned the bank looking for a way out, nothing on this side. She punched the water and turned herself round and saw a ladder on the opposite bank. A man was squatting at the top, wrapped in a black cloak and gesturing for her to swim over.   
She was shivering now, the cold was seeping into her bones and it was getting difficult to keep up the graceful breaststroke she had begun as he muscles screamed in protest. Finally she reached the ladder and found a large hand thrust, open palmed into her face. She couldn’t look up, she was so embarrassed, but took the hand life a life line and was lifted as if weightless from the water to sit on the edge in a soggy heap.

  
Heavy material draped her shoulders and she curled into it, pulling it tight around her chest “T-thank you” she whispered through chattering teeth

  
“Welcome Blondie”

  
Her eyes went wide _**No...please...anyone but him...**_  
Slowly she turned her head up into the gaze of a smug looking Laxus Dreyer. His arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised to heavens, obviously trying not to laugh. She locked eyes with him, brown on gold, and he winked at her “You know, knight in shining armour’s not really my thing” he shrugged and knelt down to pull his coat around her tighter “But...that...that was just fucking hilarious!” he fell apart laughing, spurred on when her face glowed crimson. She dropped her head and furrowed her brow, trying to hide inside the giant garment. She heard him stand up beside her, laughter now easing down to the occasional cough, and buried herself deeper.   
“Seriously though” He said, wiping his eyes “You ok?” it was only now he noticed how much she was shaking. That wiped the smile off his face.

  
She nodded, face still hidden in his coat “J-just c-c-cold.”

  
No kidding. The coat was moving with the violence of her shiver. Laxus looked up and down the street, he had no idea where she lived. He rolled his eyes and leant down, scooping her up against his chest effortlessly. “Where’s your house Blondie?” he sighed.

  
She said nothing. Simply pointed a direction and made a sign for three with her fingers. Laxus gritted his teeth with annoyance but felt her curling into his chest with a small sigh, coveting his heat, and he calmed down.

  
It took him ten minutes to do a two minute walk. Lucy had failed to mention that they were on the wrong damn side of the water. He’d had to backtrack over the bridge, find the place, then wrestle her keys from her just to get into the apartment. He was losing his temper a little, but swallowed it, it was not the time. She hadn’t moved in a couple of minutes now and he was starting to freak out. Mainly because he had no idea what to do.

  
He had to warm her up, that was obvious. He squeezed his eyes closed _**This is going to go badly** _ he thought with a sigh as he started to make his way towards her bathroom.   
Without putting her down he drew a bath. Steam curled around the room, fogging the mirror and making the air feel heavy. With the new warmth he felt her stir, just the tiniest shift, but enough to let him know he was on the right track. He smiled at the bundle and gulped, knowing what he had to do.  
Gently he laid her down. He removed the soundpod from his ears and could make out her heartbeat and breathing, slow, but there. He looked up to the heavens _**Fo** ** _r_ the love of Mavis, please don’t make her freak out!**_  
Skilful hands made short work of her soaking wet clothes. She’d lost a shoe, probably in the river. Her white shirt was plastered, see through, to her skin, he tried not to look but he was a guy, and she was simply beautiful. He flicked the buttons open from her shirt and shorts, lifted her back into the air with one arm and stripped her to her underwear. She lay limp, chest moving up and down slowly, back arched in his arms. The muscles on her stomach pulled taught beneath milky skin, beneath the smell of the river there was still a hint of strawberry. He gulped again and shook his head free of the images that were running wild. He shifted her into both arms and lowered her slowly into the hot water.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy felt weightless. Cold to the core, but her shell bathed in rolling heat, soaking the warmth in greedily. Her head pounded behind her closed eyes, but it was starting to ease as she groaned happily, relaxing into the warm water. She fluttered her long eyelashes, opening her eyes slowly to shield them from the overhead light and heard shuffling movement to her left. “Plue?” she called out softly

  
“Not quite” a gruff voice answered

  
Fully awake now she sat up, her eyes coming to a strained focus on a wall of skin and muscle. She ran them up to a large tattoo, muscular neck, square jaw, the scar...her brain made no connection until she met the eyes, wide and golden, staring back at her with concern.

  
“L-Laxus?” she stammered. She looked down at herself, only just covered by black lace underwear and screamed. His hand shot out and covered her mouth, cutting her short.

  
“Calm down!” he growled, loosening his hold on her mouth

  
“What’s going on?!” She cried, everything was hazy, she couldn’t remember how she had got here at all “Why am I naked? Why are YOU naked?!”

  
He laughed “Hardly” he sat on her toilet seat and looked down at her with a small grin, gesturing at his trousers “My shirt was soaked from hauling your ass out of the river, remember?”

  
She stared blankly at him but slowly it came back to her. Him dragginer her out of the water and laughing. She groaned and sunk back down into the water, letting it wash over her face _**How embarrassing**_  
She resurfaced hoping the heat would hide her blush “Thankyou for saving me” She muttered.

  
“Whatever” he shrugged, suddenly awkward “I’m going to grab a coffee. Be back in five. Get dressed” he stood and grabbed his damp shirt from the hook on the door, buttoning it swiftly without looking back at the bath.

  
“Laxus...you don’t have to—”

  
“I’m not going anywhere until I know your ok” he snapped. Face palming himself internally at how out of character he was acting. Like he gave a damn. His work was done. But he couldn’t bring himself to leave without being certain. He threw the door open and left without another word, she watched him leave, fully confused _**Since when was Laxus sweet?**_

Laxus walked down the street ignoring the chill the breeze caused on his damp shirt. Originally he had planned to make coffee in her kitchen but he had taken one look at the chaos of pink and decided to go elsewhere. No way was he pottering around trying to find everything. He rubbed his cheek roughly with a sigh, how did he get himself into these situations? He had been happily on his way to a bar, not a care in the world, and one splash had lead him to this. Seeing the heart of the guild in what could only be described as some of the most effortlessly sexy underwear he had ever seen. And he’d seen his fair share. He thanked Mavis he wasn’t a teenager, if he had been there would have been a very large and awkward bulge he would have had to hide.

  
He pushed the door to the coffee shop open with a bang, forgetting his strength and wincing at the crash that made the staff jump. They eyed him warily as he ordered, thought for a moment, and ordered a hot chocolate for Lucy. He ignored the fact that he could hear every hushed conversation surrounding him .

  
_Isn’t that the guild masters grandson?_

  
_He’s the one that attacked the guild years ago, right?_

  
_Laxus Dreyer, kids got a reputation_

  
_Reckon he’ll take over the guild?_

  
All these mumblings went over his head. He was used to them. Let them gossip, it made no difference. Drinks in hand he left the shop, feeling eyes burn into his neck as he went.

Lucy, now out of the warm waters, ran around the apartment. She had thrown on a pair of low riding sweat pants and a enormous hoody, once belonging to Natsu but now hers. She had scraped her hair up into a messy bun which wobbled on the top of her head as she tried desperately to make the place look vaguely presentable. She was usually so tidy, but recently life had got on the way, it had had to be in a rare messy streak that she had had unwitting company. She didn’t care what her team mates saw, usually they left her place in a state anyway! But for some reason she couldn’t put her finger on she wanted the place at least semi tidy for when the lightning slayer returned.   
She heard her door handle rattle and threw herself on the sofa, dragging a throw over her legs and made an attempt to look relaxed.   
Laxus entered the room with wide eyes “You tidied up” it was a statement not a question.

  
“Just...moved some bits around” she mused in an overly casual manner.

  
He shook his head a chuckled handing her the cup in his hand “Hot chocolate. You’re still shivering”

With all the running around she hadn’t noticed, but now she was still she felt the goosebumps on her skin, her teeth chattered lightly behind her closed lips, even her fingers trembled as she wrapped them around the gift. Laxus frowned and reached a hand out to touch her brow “Jesus Blondie, you’re burning up!”

  
“I-Im ok” she stammered, trying her best to hide how weak she was feeling.”Thankyou for getting this for me” she wrapped her hands around the cardboard cup and inhaled the steam rising from it enthusiastically.

  
“You’re sick Blondie” he said running his hand through his hair with a sigh. Before she had time to register him moving she had been swept up into his arms, throw and all.

  
“What are you doing?!” She cried as he started to walk, his coffee long since abandoned.

  
“Taking you to bed” he noticed how she raised her eyebrows and couldn’t help but chuckle “So you can sleep...wow, dirty mind much?” the hot red flush on her cheeks that followed kept the grin plastered to his face as he lay her down and ticked her in “I’m gonna crash here, keep an eye on you. ‘Kay?”   
She couldn’t move, he’d made her into a weird duvet taco she was tucked in so tight. But she still felt so cold and weak, she couldn’t stand up to him, all she could do was nod weakly and snuggle deeper into her pillow. She managed to keep one eye open to watch him leave the room before she fell asleep.

  
Laxus was way to big for the couch. Two hours of tossing and turning and he was in a foul mood. He had his sound pod jacked up to max, but he could still hear her behind her door, tossing and turning, whimpering in her sleep. Even worse he could smell the fever coming off her in waves. He sat up with a long stretch, popping his neck and rolling his sore shoulders until they cracked, once he was limber he stood up fully aware that he was giving up on sleep. Silently he crossed the room and peered through the door. Lucy was asleep, but restless. The duvet was now a giant ball at the bottom of the bed and she looked lost underneath her baggy clothing, now soaked with sweat. Her head tossed lightly on the pillow, fever dreams stopping her from falling into a deeper sleep.   
He opened the door and walked to the side of her bed. He grabbed the duvet gently and pulled it over her, leaning over to make sure he had her covered. She looked so small, so innocent in the dark. Her blonde hair had spilled onto the pillow from her bun and danced in the light from the open door. Just as he went to pull away, small fingers wrapped through his own. His eyes went wide, and she went still. A small smile played on her lips and she pulled his hand closer to her chest. Trapped.   
“Blondie...” He whispered, lost to what to do

  
“Stay...” She murmured in her sleep.  
He looked around the room, unsure, he knew she was asleep finally and, though everything in him screamed at him to pull back, to leave, he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. Slowly he slipped in beside her, feeling her pull him even tighter to her. She curled her back into his chest, pressing against him tightly and fell still. And against his better judgement Laxus fell asleep with her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus yawned and opened his eyes, rubbing sleep out of them with the back of his knuckles. It felt early, there didn’t seem to be any light coming through the curtains and he was coming round much slower then usual. His eyes finally focused and his other senses followed suit. He could hear her soft and smell her scent before he turned his head. Lucy was still sleeping. Somehow throughout the night they had rolled so now Laxus was on his back and Lucy slept peacefully on his chest. One of her hands stretched out across his stomach and her leg was intertwined with his beneath the sheets. She had also managed to lose her hoody. At some point she must have thrown it off her but it gave Laxus the most amazing good morning view.   
_**Damn, she’s beautiful**_  
Regretfully he peeled her off him and got out of bed. As nice as it was, he didn’t imagine she'd remember inviting him into her bed. The face that he was shirtless probably wouldn’t help matters, but it’s not like he was going to sleep in damp clothes.

  
“Good morning” a small voice broke his inner monologue and made him jump. Lucy was awake, she had her chin propped up on her hands so she could look at him without getting up. The covers pooled at the small of her back, leaving her back exposed. Her hair covered her shoulders and stay strands hung in front of her eyes. Effortless.

He gulped. _**Christ what is wrong with me?!**_  
“Morning” he grunted back at her. He was starting to realise that he wanted her, not hot chick in a bar want, but actual desire, need, he wanted her to submit. The corners of his mouth twitched in a smile as he imagined her screaming his name.

  
“Laxus? LAXUS?”

  
 _ **Shit! Has she been talking this whole time?!** _  
He acknowledged her with a look and she smiled sheepishly “Uhm...come back to bed? Your so warm and it’s super early.” She was blushing fiercely.

  
“You want me back in bed...because I’m warm?” This had got to be the weirdest line he had ever heard.

  
“Please? I know it’s weird but it means you get some more sleep too, you look exhausted!”

  
“Wow, thanks” he chuckled “Fuck it”   
He slipped back between the sheets, trying not to look at her. In his head a fantasy was playing out and he did not need any more inspiration. He felt sharp nails poke his arm and he looked over with one eyebrow raised questioningly. She poked him again until he moved his arm up and she slipped into the gap. Her head rested on his chest again, and the only place for his arm was under her head, fingers brushing the smooth skin on her back. This was torture.

  
“Hey, you ok? You’re really tense” she asked quietly

  
“This is just...unexpected. Go to sleep kid”

  
“Kid?!” She pushed herself up from his arm, placing both hands beneath her to give her maximum height. It pushed her chest together maddeningly and Laxus tried desperately to keep his eyes on her face as she tried to be commanding. “I’m like, four years younger than you!”

  
“But so so neive and innocent” he chuckled, his free hand rubbed his eyes, relieving the strain.She smacked him on the chest playfully and he opened one eye “Really? You think you’ll beat me?” 

“I think I can put up a fight” she pulled back onto her knees and pushed him off the bed. She fell back laughing as he tried to untangle himself from the sheets.

  
“I thought you wanted to sleep?” he yelled at her from the floor

  
“I did! I do! But that was just too good to pass up!” She was laughing hard, her eyes were wet with tears “Lucy, Dragon slayer slayer!” she raised her hands as if welcoming the cheers of a crowd and took her eyes off the older mage for a moment. That was all he needed. Like a coiled spring he exploded from the floor, grabbing her around the waist a taking her down onto the bed. She squealed playfully as he grabbed her hands and pinned them. She wriggled in his grip but it was useless. She was stuck.

  
“Some slayer” he chuckled, he couldn’t remember the last time he had goofed around like this “What’s the play now, oh mighty champion?”

  
She bit her lip and raised and eyebrow as if thinking really hard and he laughed, shaking his head, her eyes flashed and she winked at him “I’m going to win”

  
“Oh yea, how’s that?” he tightened his grip on her wrists

  
“You’re going to get off me in five seconds”

  
“Oh Really? You’re certainly confident, but if you think I’m just gonna let y—”   
She cut him off with a kiss. His eyes went wild, totally in shock and he pulled back. “What the..?”

  
“It was meant to shock you into letting go...” She said, the blush was back “I’m sorry, please dont be mad” playtime was over and she knew it.

  
He let go of her wrists and took her face in his hands, before she could speak he covered her lips with his own. It was her turn to be shocked, his kiss was demanding, the hand on the back of her head pulled her in tight and sharp teeth nipped at her lip, asking for permission. She gave in with a groan and he pushed forward, prying open her mouth with breathless advances and invading it with his tongue. Her hand reached to his back and drew red marks in his skin, Making him growl into his kiss. He pulled back from her mouth, leaving her panting the most delicious sounds, and moved to her neck. Nipping at the skin, licking the area and sending small sparks of static across it. She groaned and arched her back, pushing her flush with him and he slipped his hand into the gap. Without detaching from her neck he lifted her up and into his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and for the first time she felt how aroused he was. It pushed against her crotch and she couldn’t resist rolling her hips, grinding against him, using his hardness to relieve some of the pressure.

  
“Fuck Lucy” he growled into her neck, and moved back to her lips, his hands went to her hair and pulled her in close. “I want you”   
Lucy felt his hips thrust up to meet her and gasped, rough lips cut it short and he began to lower her back down, now perfectly positioned between her legs. He started moving down her body, kissing and licking across her collarbone, nipping at the skin above her breasts. One hand trailed down her stomach and played with the waistline of her trousers tantalizingly . She flinched and writhed beneath his fingers, a dominant smirk spread across his lips as he moved the lace of her bra aside to run his tongue over her nipple, leaving behind the faintest hints of sparks.   
Lucy was in ecstasy, she couldn’t think, it was all she could do to keep up with what he was doing, and in reality it wasn’t much. But she was so caught up in the moment it didn’t matter, she never expected this, this ferocity, this desire, especially not from him. Fingers slipped past her waist line and ran torturously along her inner thigh, pausing before grazing her opening. He wanted to make sure she felt everything, wanted her begging, desperate. Fantasy realised.

  
“So wet” he growled with her nipple between his teeth, the vibration made her pant and moan, rolling her head back “You smell incredible”

  
“Don’t say that!” She begged

  
“You don’t get it. You smell so...ready. It’s like a drug” he ground his hips against her and groaned. He was so hard, painfully hard and he was starting to lose his composure. Without warning he slipped a finger inside her and felt it grip him as she arched with a scream of pleasure, raking her nails over his back. He swirled and pumped the digit, searching for that special spot, he watched her intensely as she rolled her eyes back and panted. He saw the exact moment when he found it, her wide eyes and gaping mouth, silently screaming as he pushed it again and again.

  
“L-Laxus” she moaned softly

  
“Yes!” he hissed “I want to hear you say my name Blondie. Scream it for me!” he added another finger ruthlessly, scissoring the magical spot inside her, sending electricity down his fingers and making them vibrate. She screamed again, arching dangerously against his hand.

  
“S-stop” she begged

  
“Come for me” he growled, upping the voltage.

  
Lucy saw fireworks, she lost control of her body, her limbs started to shake and her scream cut short, turning into desperate gasps. The orgasm the rocked her body and sent her mind reeling. She didn’t know who she was, where she was. There was only him. And unbelievable pleasure.

  
Satisfied, he pulled his fingers free of her, hearing the whimper that escaped her mouth and revelling in it. He moved up and kissed her, suddenly tender, running his hand a long her jaw sweetly. “You ok?” he grinned smugly   
She just nodded, there were no words for how she felt. He threw his leg over her, positioning himself between her legs and knelt up. She heard him undo his fly and her eyes flew open.

  
“Laxus...”

  
“Shh... it’s ok” he interrupted, fully free of his restraints now he places a hand on his thick base “I won’t hurt you Blondie” he grinned.  
Lucy pulled herself up on her elbows with great effort and shuffled up the bed away from him. He looked down at her. Confused, almost hurt by her rejection.

  
“I-I cant” she stammered, use to take her eyes off the enormous length of his cock “I’m sorry”

  
“What? You worried about your reputation or something?” he asked, almost laughing.

  
“N-no...thats not it...” She said quietly

  
“So it’s just me huh?” he said, suddenly angry “Fine to get your kicks, but not for anything else”

  
“What?! No! Laxus that’s not what i—”

  
He was already standing, trousers back in place and reaching for his shirt. His face was a picture of rage “Save it Blondie.”

  
“Laxus! Please—”

  
“I said save It!” he yelled and she cowered. Instantly he regretted it but would not, could not apologise. He was dedicated to his anger now and there was no going back “Whatever. See you later”

  
He left her, stormed out the front door, slamming it with enough force to make the pictures on the wall shake. Fat tears rolled down Lucy’s face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Laxus sat at his table in the S class area in the guild swilling his drink lazily in front of him. Bickslow and Evergren were arguing as usual and Freed was talking some nonsense from a tomb he was reading, Laxus had stopped listening almost instantly. His mind was playing over the morning on repeat. Over and over. Driving him nuts. He couldn’t get her out of his mind. A sudden flash broke him out of his stupor and he looked up from his beer.   
Bickslow was a manically grinning statue and Evergreen was sitting herself at the table looking highly proud of herself.  
“What did he do this time?” Laxus asked her as she cleaned and replaced her glasses with a flourish.

  
“Hmm? Oh nothing. He was just annoying me” she replied “Il let him out in a while”

  
Laxus nodded, it was normal team life. The guild doors opened to a chorus of greeting below him “Lucy!” the guild chanted as one. He sat up straight, scanning the floor below for a flash of gold. He found her swarmed by her team, smiling widely, but her eyes dark and brooding. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.   
“Everything ok Laxus?” Freed asked

  
He ignored him, drinking deep and finishing his beer “I’m going to get another”

  
“That will be four—” Freed started only to be cut short by a look that could kill. He swiftly returned to his books as his leader left the table.

  
His mood was not improving, the bar was heaving and Mira was struggling to keep up. He barged his way to the front and leant, wrapping his fingers on the bar irritably. With his free hand he lowered the volume on his sound pod, curiously getting the better of him, and honed his attention on Lucy. It’s was eavesdropping, plain and simple, he wasn’t proud of it but didn’t care enough to stop.

  
“What’s up Luce?” the booming, obnoxiously happy voice of Natsu filled his ears.

  
“Nothing, I just got here!” the blonde replied defensively.

  
“Yea but you seem sad? Has someone made you cry?! Who made you cry Luce?"

   
“Natsu, no one has! I’m just tired, I was feeling a little sick, that’s all” her voice was so sweet in his ears it made him wince.

  
“Oh, too sick to go on a job?” _**Idiot**_ Laxus thought nastily

  
“For now, maybe in a couple of days though”   
Laxus turned the sound back up. He didn’t need to hear a meaningless conversation between team mates. Lucy wasn’t saying anything about him and that was a blessing. The pink haired moron would never let him hear the end of being rejected the way he had been. He ground his teeth at the memory and glared after Mira, still an easy five minutes away from being anywhere near him. He slammed his fist on the bar “Fuck this” he muttered to himself. He strode away, he was going to hit the bars. Pick up some chick. Get messed up. Whatever. As long as it wasn’t there. The doors opened into the cold night air and he pulled his coat around his shoulders as he began to walk away.

  
“Laxus!” a voice shouted from behind him.  
He stopped and looked back over his shoulder to see Lucy sprinting to catch up. He rolled his eyes and kept walking.   
“Laxus!” She panted “Wait up! Please!”

  
He stopped and swung round on his heal, arms folded and oozing indifference his bruised pride didn’t reflect. “What is it Blondie?”

  
Finally caught up and breathing heavy Lucy locked onto his eyes “Can we talk?”

  
He snorted and span on his heal and began to walk away. A sharp pain smacked him on the back of the head making him turn back “What the-?! Did you just--?”

  
“I threw my shoe at you, Yes! It’s the only way to get through your thick skull! And now my foot is cold so you are going to TALK TO ME!”   
She seemed bigger somehow and it made him raise his eyebrows in surprise, he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head absently and found he couldn't help by chuckle “Ok. What do you need to say?”

  
“Not here” she limped towards him and scooped up her shoe, putting it back on “Come with me” she strode off towards a line of bars and he followed, amazed.

  
They found a seat in the back of the small bar a short walk away. He sat down heavily, eyeing her suspiciously. She looked nervous, one finger played with a stay strand of hair and she couldn’t make eyes contact with him.   
“So..?” he asked, rolling his fingers in the air, indicating she needed to get on with it.

  
“This morning...” She started quietly

  
He gutted loudly “I think you made it very fucking clear Blondie. I just—”

  
“I’m a virgin” she blurted

  
Laxus’ jaw hit the table “W-what?”

  
“I’m a virgin” she said again, quietly now and blushing furiously “That’s why I freaked out. That’s why I asked you to stop. What you did to me...that was the first time anyone had ever...” She stopped short, ashamed of herself for a reason she couldn't understand.

  
“Please tell me you’re joking” he gasped _**How the fuck is this possible?!** _

  
She shook her head “It’s not like I’m holding out or anything...its just.. never come up”

  
He shook his head in disbelief, then it dawned on him. The only men in her life were the idiots in her team. She classes them as family...it was so obvious it hurt. He reached over and took her hands I his “Shit, I’m sorry. I had no fucking clue. Why didn't you say?”

  
“You didn’t exactly give me much time to talk.” She said coyly, there was a glimmer of a smile on her lips “And then...you were so angry”

  
He sighed heavily “Yea....I don’t do rejection well...”

  
“I got that” she smiled and squeezed his hand “But....I...I like you Laxus. If you maybe wanted to grab a drink or something...?”

  
 _ **Second chance?! How in the hell..?** _ “Id like that” he nodded “Slower this time” he squeezed back and finally the smile stretched across her face. “So what you doing now?” he grinned.

  
“Having a drink with you” she giggled “But this doesn’t count!”

  
“Il think you find it does” he winked

  
“I’m a virgin not an idiot” she hissed sarcastically and he roared with laughter.

  
“Ok fine!” he chuckled “Tomorrow. Eight.”  
She nodded happily and stood up from the table. The sauntered towards him and kissed him on the cheek. “Tomorrow” she trailed her hand over his shoulder as she left.   
Laxus twisted in his seat to watch her leave hungrily. _**God damn, she’s going to be the death of me**_

  
Lucy stood awkwardly outside her front door looking up and down the street. It was past eight, and her date was nowhere to be seen. People kept passing her by and glancing at her with confused expressions. She sighed, running her hand through her hair This was a bad idea. The thought barely crossed her mind when she heard a loud wolf whistle echoing down the street. She raised her head hopefully, scanning for Laxus, but instead she saw a group of young men ogling her walking in her direction. She rolled her eyes widely and turned away.

  
“Hey don’t be like that baby! You waiting for us?” one of them called out brashly

  
“Gotta be, look at her, all dolled up with no where to go”

  
“Come here honey, we'll take gooood care of you!”

  
She shuddered, repulsed, and tried to ignore them but they were getting closer. One of them trotted up to her and slapped her on the backside. “What the hell!” She cried out, twisting out of his grip and smacking at his hand.

  
“She liked it Brody! Go for It!” one of his friends yelled

  
She cursed herself for not having her keys and took a step back, but the man covered the distance and wrapped his arm around her waist “How ‘bout you come with me Blondie? I’l show you a real good time” he growled.

  
She put her hands on his chest and pushed back, struggling to get away “Back off you creep!” She snarled.

  
His free hand grabbed hers and pulled it to his lips, panting a loud wet kiss on her knuckles. He eyed her guildmark “I wonder what magic we'll make?”

  
A white flash filled her vision, wind whipped her hair wildly and she closed her eyes against the glare. She opened them and relief washed over her. Laxus.   
“Fuck off” he growled, standing tall and puffing out his chest, he was a huge man, dwarfing the cretin with his hands on his date.

  
The guy dropped Lucy like she was on fire and took a step back, hands raised in surrender “Look man, we were just having some fun”

  
“Doesn't look like she’s having fun to me.” Laxus took a step towards the man, eyes filled with sparks “Looks to me like you were bothering her”

  
Unfounded courage and bravado took over any common sense the guy had “Look dude, if your girl let’s me touch her like that then it’s not my fault. Maybe next time don’t date a fucking whore!”   
Laxus growled, in the corner of his eye he saw Lucy take a step back “Run” he snarled at the guy.

  
“Or What?” the creep responded   
Laxus chuckled. He flicked his wrist lazily and a bolt of lightning erupted from his fingertips and encircled the man’s feet. He screamed and fell back, landing on his ass hard, and tried to scoot away. His eyes made contact with Laxus’ and he realised how out matched he was. With all the speed he could muster he scurried away, sprinting down the street towards his friends. They were smart, they had already left him behind.

Laxus’ predatory eyes didn’t leave him until he had rounded a corner out of sight. He felt pressure on his arm, Lucy’s hand was resting there and she was stating up at him doe eyed. His breath caught in his throat when she smiled at him “Thank you again, you seem to be making a bit of a habit of saving me” she giggled

  
“You could have got yourself out of that one” he shrugged

  
She shook her head “No keys” she took a step back and gestured up and down her body. Laxus stopped looking for keys the moment he saw her in all her glory. Her hair was loose and fell in natural looking soft waves on to her exposed shoulders. She was wearing an indigo blue halter neck dress. It had a peek-a-boo gap across her cleavage, but somehow looked sophisticated. The dress clutched at every curve, it was like it was made for her. It stopped short of the knee and long toned legs turned into golden strappy heels, dangerously high.

  
He licked his lips unconsciously. “Yea...do me a twirl so I can double check the back”

  
She cocked her head and stuck out her tongue at him “Perv”

  
He nodded happily “Yea, but in my defence I think you dressed like that so that I could perv on you” he flashed a smile and the blush spread over her cheeks again “Lucy, you look great. Holy hell, heart of the guild has grown up some” She blushed hotter “Wish I was a bit more dressed up.”

  
“By the way, why were you so late? Don’t think you’ve gotten away with that ” she grinned and shook her finger like an old fishwife at him.

  
“Gramps wouldn't let me go. I literally came straight from his office, hence looking like I normally do” he stepped forward and put her arm around her back, his sensitive hearing picking up the smallest gasp that left her lips. He gripped her chin in his hand and kissed her, it was deep and gentle. She gave in immediately and leant into his chest and he pulled her closer still. He pulled back “Apology accepted?” his lips brushed over hers as he spoke. She nodded and smiled, taking a small step back “Great. So where are we going?”

  
“You’re kidding right?” she gaped

  
“Erm...no actually” his hand rubbed his short blonde spikes messily, she never seen him like this, this was Laxus embarrassed “Kinda got held up at the guild so didn’t have a chance to make any plans.”

  
Lucy didn’t know what to do, laugh, shout, scream or cry. He looked like such a goof in front of her, not making eye contact and shifting slightly from foot to foot. She chose to laugh and turned back to the door “Come inside Laxus” she laughed. Her hand reached through the peek-a-boo and fished her house key out of her chest, making the huge man gape. All part of the plan. She opened the door and held her hand out for his to take and follow, which he took happily enough and closed the door behind him.

  
“So what’s the plan here?” he asked, unable to take his eyes off the swaying set if hips ascending the stairs ahead of him.

  
“That’s my choice now” she said cheekily

  
“And if I don’t want to do what you choose?”

  
She looked back over her shoulder seductively “You will”

  
 _ **Fuck for a girl with no experience, she’s a goddam natural at keeping guys in check.** _  
She lead him to the lounge and pushed him down onto her sofa. “Sit”

  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her on to his lap with a squeal “I’m not your pet” he growled

  
“No. But you are in the dog house” she grinned and leant forward to kiss him sweetly.

  
He rolled his eyes and smiled at her “Fine, dealers choice.”

  
“Do you want a drink while I get ready?”

  
“You’re taking that off?!” he asked, suddenly horrified.

  
She laughed “I thought you wanted me to take it off Laxus” she purred it at him, and she felt him shift beneath her “Or did you want to do that part yourself?”

  
“Carry on winding me up Blondie, il fuck you right hear and now.” He spoke into her shoulder, grazing it with his teeth.

  
She leapt off his lap and walked towards the bedroom, she unzipped the back of her dress as she walked, no bra was beneath it.   
Laxus groaned into his hand and shut his eyes. Any other girl. Any other God damn girl would be bent over the sofa by now, screaming. He'd never been teased or made to wait, it was tough going on the Dragon slayer. Her natural perfume was full of pheromones, he knew she was wet and horney. It’s not that she didn’t want him. It was fear of the unknown. And for once in his life Laxus was willing to wait. The reward was exceptional.   
She came back out and he almost fell off the sofa in shock. She stood wearing a blue and gold bikini, bottom half slightly hidden by a pair of unbelievably short jean shorts with the fly left open. The gold heals were still on her feet and she had a black, beaten up leather jacket thrown over her shoulders “We're going swimming”

  
“What?”

  
“That’s what I want to do, the waterpark is closed so it will be empty. We can take a couple of bottles of wine and some food and just...have fun” she shrugged and saw the uncertainty on his face “Who says a dates got to be dinner for two? Come on Laxus, don’t be such an old man!”

  
“Large bodies of water don’t go well with electricity Luce...”

  
“I know” she said cocking her head vicariously “No magic, my keys are staying in my pocket and you will have to keep yours to yourself Sparky” she winked as he looked horrified by the nickname.

  
“I don’t have anything to—”

  
“Dealt with!” She smiled wider, her eyes now sparkling with malice “Virgo bought you these from the spirit world” she threw them at his and he caught them easily. Purple board shorts with a white fairy tale emblem on the leg. He was pleasantly surprised.

  
“Are you give trying to get me in the smallest amount of clothing possible?” he laughed

  
“No more then you are with me” she said with a wink, loving his laughter in her apartment “So...yes?”

  
“Fine Blondie you win!” She laughed, standing up “Lets go get wet”   
She squealed happily and ran into his open arms. He charged up and in a blinding flash they were gone.

 

  
They landed with a bang, and Lucy’s knees buckled beneath her. Laxus caught her before she fell, tightening his grip on her bare waist. He chuckled “Enjoy the ride?”

  
She looked up at him as if he was crazy “Maybe some warning next time?” she smiled

  
“Where’s the fun in that?” he looked around at the pitch dark water park “We need some light. Give me a second. Don’t move” he let her go and closed his eyes, focusing on the static in the air and following it’s path until in his mind’s eye he saw the way to the generator. He smiled and walked away, leaving her in the dark. Minutes later the park came to life. Sparkling lanterns and fairy lights illuminated the water. The slides released their flow, the Jacuzzi sprang to life, and soft music began to play from the speakers. Lucy smiled **_This is actually romantic at night._**

  
She was enthralled in the evening and didn’t hear him coming back to her. Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. His chin rested on her head lightly “Good choice” he conceded.

  
She leant back comfortably and felt bare skin against hers, at some point he must have changed. She smiled and turned her head to him and he took her chin in his hand to kiss her gently. She smiled into the kiss and turned to face him, she felt him push against her and she pulled away with a mischievous grin. She kicked off her heels and let her shorts fall away with a shimmy, she pulled her jacked off and threw it at him. He caught it idly, his eyes running up and down her body hungrily. She threw him a wink and jumped into to pool, disappearing under the water.  
He dropped her jacket and scanned the dark water, half way out she broke for air, running her hands over her long hair to brush it out if her face. She was like a siren, lights on the water danced on her ripples, her skin pale and perfect against the darkness. She began to swim gracefully to the other side, grabbed the edge and turned, resting her arms on the stone and waved at him. He dived into the water, slicing through powerfully. He resurfaced in front of her and caged her in his arms with a smug grin.   
“Show off” she giggled

  
“Yep” he grinned and pulled himself forward flush to her, he could hear her heartbeat getting faster in her chest. He tilted his chin down, leaving his lips tantalising close, but not touching her. Her heart was racing now, she slipped her hands around his neck and bought him to her. Now he had her weight he pushed her back into the wall, their lips fighting for dominance in raw passion, stealing hasty breaths. He slipped a hand to her thigh beneath the water and she drew them both up to hang off his hips. He bit her lip, making her gasp, and he growled deep in his throat. Her hands found his hair and pulled him back to her, her tongue finding its way past his lips to explore. His hips pushed forward, grinding against her core and he felt her falter. She hesitated and he pulled back, panting, trying to hold his control. “What’s wrong?” he muttered, he moved his lips to her neck and began laying a line of soft kisses.

  
“Nothing” she whispered

  
“Don’t lie to me Blondie” he pulled back and cupped her chin with his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes “Is it because of this?” he ground into her again with a skilful roll of his hips, dragging his hardness across her clit.

  
She groaned as she bit her lip “Maybe...”

  
“I’m so fucking hard and it’s driving you crazy” he growled into her neck “Can you feel what you’re doing to me right now?” his hips snapped up and she moaned loudly “Jesus you’re so fucking sexy Lucy” he pulled his lips away and looked at her. Cheeks flushed, lips bruised and eyes clouded with arousal, she was a goddess. “Just because I’m horney beyond reason doesn’t mean I’m going to push you Blondie, something tells me waiting will be worth it” he kissed her gently and pushed off the wall, leaving her bobbing in the water confused. He splashed her playfully “Come on, I’ve got to swim this off, and this was you’re idea. What’s first?”

 

They spent the next hour just having fun. It was so easy between them. Lucy hadn’t laughed so hard in forever, and she had NEVER seen Laxus smile the way he had this evening. Being around her he didn’t feel like he had to put on a show like he did for the guild. The brooding heir to the guild with his band of highly trained high powered misfits. His team was almost at the brink of legendary in Fiore and he had his reputation to uphold. But here none of it mattered and he could just let himself enjoy himself. He could finally relax. They sat in the Jacuzzi, close but separate, enjoying a simple conversation. Lucy yawned widely stretching her arms up then relaxing down into the warm bubbles.   
“Time to go?” he asked

  
“Mmm” she agreed regretfully “Probably”

  
“Listen...” He started, running his hand through his wet hair awkwardly “How do you feel about coming back to my place?” her eyes opened with surprise and she sat up “Not what you’re thinking” he chuckled “I just...I guess I don’t want to say goodnight right now.” _**What am I doing?!**_ He screamed internally.

  
“Ok” she said without hesitation “That sounds nice. Plus I’m getting kinda pruney” she splayed her do hers infront of his face to show off her wrinkled fingers and he took her hand, pulling her to her feet along with him.

  
“Go grab your stuff” he grinned, spinning her around. He couldn’t resist the easy target and slapped her on the ass playfully. She turned with her hands on her hips and a sassy pout “What?!” he exclaimed with fake surprise “Can you blame me?” 


	5. Chapter 5

Laxus and Lucy landed at the end of a winding dirt road in a blaze of lightning. She had been ready for it this time and her knees hadn’t buckled, but she hasn’t stopped him from holding her tight. The ground around them was scorched to almost black from the many incoming lightning strikes caused by the man who lived here. Even the trees that surrounded them held ashy shadows left by previously burnt foliage, but they were old and huge, thus far surviving their owners onslaughts. Laxus realised his grip on her waist and took her free hand, the other held her shoes, pre warned that this was not the road for stilettoes. He pulled her lightly and began to walk down the path.

  
The path opened up into a small clearing, a steam babbled somewhere close by but in the darkness she couldn’t say where. Lacrimas dotted the path at random intervals to lead the way and danced like candle light. She saw his home looming ahead of her and stopped dead to take it in. It was a cabin. Felled trees made it’s walls, still holding their bark in gentle rolls over the frame. A chimney poked out of the roof sending sweet smelling smoke swirling into the air. The door was huge and hand carved, even from a distance she could make out the intricacies of the carvings there and a large brass hoop set in the centre acted as a knocker. It was the last thing she had expected.

  
“I built it.” He said quietly, noticing her fixation “After fantasia. Before that I was in the city but after...well I needed some distance” they had started walking again, his face wrapped in memories “Bickslow and I got the trees, then I set them. The door was a gift from him and Freed. Bix carved it himself and Freed gave him the design. Their mainly protection runes.” She looked up at him in awe and he chuckled “There's more to those guys then meets the eye Blondie, you should know what that feels like”

She nodded, genuinely dumbfounded at the beauty of the place, how special it was. She was a little jealous, if she had asked her team for help with something like this she’s be the proud owner of a frozen pile of ash.

  
Laxus opened the door for her and she stepped inside. The door opened straight into the living area, open plan with a kitchen area divided by a table and chairs. Sofas surrounded the fireplace that crackled soothingly. Bookshelves covered the walls along with newspaper clippings in frames and one photo that looked like it had been ripped and glued back together. She heard the door close softly behind her. Laxus walked across the room, throwing his coat on the back of a chair and grabbed a bottle and two glasses from an overhead cupboard. He nodded at the sofa and she took a seat with him beside her.

  
“Whiskey?” he asked jiggling the bottle.

  
“I’ve never tried it, so sure” she smiled taking a glass from him and looking around, suddenly feeling a little more on show then before.

“I’ve got an idea” he smiled “How about a game?” she raised an eyebrow at him and his smile got broader, verging on cocky “Question time, don’t answer you drink”

  
“Seriously?” she laughed “What are you a fourteen year old girl?”

  
“Nope. But I know who out of the two of us can hold their drink Blondie. And it’s a quick fire way of getting to know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours” he raised his glass and took a drink.

  
“You’re confident ” she chuckled

  
“Always, you’ve met me, right?” she laughed, making him smile even more “If your in, these are the rules, honest answers only. No one gets offered or upset, it’s just a game. Ok?” he thrust out his hand for her to shake and she sighed, taking it “Brave girl. Ok. What did you think when you first met me?”

  
“You turned me into a fucking statue!” She cried, trying not to laugh “So nothing good!”

  
“Shit! Wow, seriously? That was the first time? What are you doing here?!”

  
She giggled “You’ve had your go, my turn. How many women have you slept with in the guild?”

  
“None” he said with no hesitation “in house dating is something I’ve tried to steer clear of, then you came along and that all went to shit” he rolled his eyes as she blushed “Out of your team, who’s your favourite?”

  
“No way il drink” she said taking a long gulp of whiskey and hissing as it burnt her throat

  
“Coward” he sneered

  
“Yep. How did you get the scar?” she reached forward to gently brush the length of the scar that covered his eye. He closed his eyes and let her, but she couldn’t help but notice how tense he was. “Just take a drink Laxus” she smiled sweetly

  
“My Dad” he blurted out. Lucy’s fingers flinched on his cheek and then retreated, he grabbed it and held it in his “This is where the lacrima that makes me what I am is.”

  
Lucy was horrified _**Under his eye?!** _ She was running scenes of pain and suffering over in hear head with horrible clarity, Laxus couldn’t have been older then Eight years old when this had happened. When Jose had turned him into a Dragon Slayer. Lucy crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. His hands went to her hips loosely “What’s are you doing?” he asked

  
“I’m sorry, that was a dumb question. I didn’t mean to upset you” she whispered into his ear.

  
He laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around her back “Hey, I’m good! Damn no wonder everyone calls you the heart of the guild, your feeling things that I stopped feeling years ago.” He pulled her face from his neck and smiled, waiting for her to smile back “My turn. Do you trust me enough to let me take you to bed?”

“...yes”

“I’ve got plans....”

“Laxus.” The was a warning tone in her voice

“I know, I know. Don’t know how many times I need to say I’m not going to push. Doesn't mean I don’t have plans.” The grin on his face and the mischievous glimmer in his eye made her heart race. “Don’t say yes unless you mean it Blondie”

“I trust you” she muttered and this grin grew wider still.  
Weightlessly she was lifted bridal style and taken to his bedroom. The huge bed sunk to fit her frame as he laid her down and joined her. Kisses rained down upon her lips, tentative and then with so much need they took her breath away. His hand moved down her body from her jaw leaving trails of sparks in their wake and leaving Lucy twitching. Her hands were in his hair again and he leant back, forcing her to arch up towards him as he slipped his hand beneath her to release her bikini. It fell away from her and he grabbed it, throwing it across the room with a snarl, his other arm scooping her up to sit in his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he took a nipple into his fingers, rolling it slowly so he could feel her flinch.

“Tell me what you want” he growled before he took the hard teat into his mouth. She groaned and rolled her head, arching into him, grinding on his hips. He bit down and she gasped “Tell me Blondie”

“I don’t know. Show me” she groaned.

  
He felt himself harden even further, free pass to do what he wanted, a totally blank canvas. It was every guys fantasy. He leant her back onto the bed and swiftly removed her shorts and bikini bottoms. They were gone in a whisper and Lucy slammed her eyes shut, she didn’t want to see him looking at her.

“Open your eyes” he growled, at her side, and nipping at her shoulder. She did as she was told, turning to face him “You are so fucking beautiful” he kissed her sweetly. As her lips fell on his, his finger ran up from her entrance to her clit. It hovered over the sensitive bud, only to come down and begin to swirl and massage. Lucy broke the kiss was a cry of pleasure, and he rolled his shoulders over her to cage her and bring her back to his lips. She stole what ever air she could get between his glorious onslaught on her lips, she felt helpless and it turned her on. His fingers danced across her clit, rubbing, scissoring, swirling, making her gasp. One finger traced her entrance, occasionally getting close, but never entering her. She felt a coil tightening low in her stomach, she wanted his fingers inside her desperately. She lowered her hand and placed it over his, using small pressure to tell him what she wanted.

 

“No” he panted “Not yet” he grabbed her and rolled onto his back, his fingers never left her but now she sat straddling his waist, hands on his thighs as she leant back in ecstasy. He licked his lips, she was something to behold especially now when she was totally under his control. _**Let’s see if she trusts me**_ he thought mischievously. He pulled his hand away from her, his fingers soaked and dripping. He grabbed her hips and with barely any effort lifted her into he air. 

She screamed and grabbed his hands “What are you doing?”

  
“You said you trust my plan so shhh. I’m just turning you around”

  
He rotated her and placed her back onto his waist. She faced his legs, and only just noticed that he was still wearing trousers. The crotch looked like it was going to explode at any second and it twitched. His hands flexed and he dragged her backwards, up his chest and pushed her hips to make her lift herself up “Hold that position Blondie” he grinned to himself

“This is embarrassing.” She mumbled, he could hear that she was getting freaked out, but he knew that would pass very quickly. He pulled her roughly and finally she was hovering over his face. Her smell was like a drug, he had to know what she tasted like, he craved it. Without hesitation he dragged his tongue down her slit, circling her entrance. Lucy's eyes flew open and she arched into a bow of pleasure, she heard him chuckle beneath her, but as his tongue rolled over her clit for the first time, she forgave him instantly. Laxus was skilled, every stroke well placed and deliberate, her head was spinning, eyes closed and gaping with soundless screams.

“You taste incredible” he growled from in between her legs and she just whimpered in response.  
Lucy opened her eyes and they fell on his body, an overwhelming urge had taken over and she couldn’t shake it. She leant forward tentatively and undid his fly. He groaned in relief, never stopping his pace. It was hard for her to focus her eyes, the pleasure was too much. She ran her hands over his thighs, pushing the material down. Laxus' length sprang free and stood tall in front of her wide eyes. He was huge, thick and throbbing. It twitched in front of her face, while at the same time Laxus dipped his tongue inside her for the first time. She groaned and shuddered, she wanted to make him feel this way. Without a clue, she grabbed the base of his cock with one hand and lowered her mouth down over the head.

Beneath her it was his turn to look surprised. He felt her hand grasp him firmly, what he expected. But he had never thought he’d be getting head. Her mouth tightened and relaxed maddeningly on his dick, getting a little lower every time as her confidence grew. He hand started pumping him in time with her mouth and his eyes rolled in his head. It had been a long day of control and he knew this wouldn’t take long. He had to finish her now. He focused his electricity, costing his tongue in static and lay it over her clit, acting as a vibrator. Two fingers plunged into her core, making her scream with her mouth still full. Vibrations ran along his shaft and he hissed in pleasure, he thrust up and in to her mouth and she groaned and grabbed hisbm base harder.  _ **Dirty girl likes it when I fuck her face huh?**_ He thrust again, harder and she sucked him with even more enthusiasm, her hand had found his sack and was massaging it while the other pumped him into here mouth. It was amazing.

Her breathing suddenly changed, he heard it happen and tightened his grip on her hips “L-Laxus...” She whispered onto the top of his cock.

“I know” he growled “Come for me Blondie, I want to taste you”   
She couldn’t move, the world was going white in front of her eyes. She took his dick back into her mouth as she came hard, screaming and digging her nails into his thigh. She heard him groan, close to his own end “Lucy, stop.” She shook her head, somehow finding her rhythm beneath the chaos of pleasure she was in as he licked away her orgasm. She felt him twitch in her mouth, his fingers gripped her hips and he roared as his seed filled her mouth. She drank it down, not missing a drop and broke for air with a gasp.

She rolled off him and lay on her back panting, across from her he did the same. Eventually he found the strength to join her and wrap her in his arms, she snuggled her head under his chin and relaxed “Enjoy yourself?” he asked happily

“Uhm-Hm” she sighed onto his chest.   
He kissed the top of her head “Fucking incredible” he laughed, almost in disbelief. He felt her heartbeat slow as she fell asleep in his arms _**This girl is dangerous**_. He thought. But it didn’t stop his falling asleep with her again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter I'm afraid

Lucy woke up writhing, she reached out and found his pillow empty. Only then did she work out what was happening. She opened her eyes and looked down. The duvet pooled at her waist, hiding the lightning dragon between her legs. His tongue was working her gently, and she gasped when it skimmed her cluster of nerves. He stopped, appearing from beneath the sheets and pulled himself up to kiss her “Morning” he growled softly.

 “Good morning” she sighed happily, holding his face in her hands, she could taste herself on his lips.

“Hope you don’t mind” he winked “But I’m addicted” he slipped away from her lips, pushing her thighs apart to resume his work. She groaned happily and arched into her pillow as her fingers ran through his hair.   
An alarm started to sound from the door and Laxus stopped with a groan of annoyance.

“What’s wrong?” she asked as he climbed off the bed and threw on a pair of sweat pants.

“Bickslow”

“You were thinking of Bickslow then?” she winked, she loved winding him up.

He laughed “I wasn’t thinking anything, just enjoying you” she blushed “Remember my front door, the protection runes? They let me know when people are coming. Each one of the thunder legion has a different sound. This one is Bickslow.” He looked down at her, lost in his huge bed and wrapped in his sheets. He sighed “Stay here, stay quiet. Il get rid of him. Don’t get upset if you hear me out there, I might have to lie through my teeth so I can get back, Ok?” she nodded but eyed him suspiciously.

The front door opened “Laxus?” Bickslow’s rough voice shouted.

Laxus rolled his eyes, winked at her and walked out the bedroom, closing the door behind him. She could hear him clearly. “Don’t you knock?” he said shortly

“I need to?” his team mate laughed

“I’m busy Bickslow, what’s up?”

“Who you got in there?” Bickslow’ voice drawled “Or should I ask how many?”

Lucy blushed despite herself “Just the one. But one I want to get back to” the end of the sentence ended in a growl of annoyance

Bickslow laughed “Shit man sorry, didn’t mean to cock block you. When you pull out, call the guild. We’ve got a job” she heard his totems repeating his words and couldn’t help but shudder when she remembered their battle all those years ago. She didn’t hold any grudges, but those floating dolls still freaked her out.

  
She heard the front door close and heavy footsteps coming back. He opened the door and smiled at her. She was kneeling on the bed, holding the sheet up to cover her, her head was tilted and one eyebrow was raised questioningly “How many?” she asked coyly.

“You heard that huh?” he said sheepishly and she nodded

“Am I going to be enough?” she asked, trying to hold back a giggle “Or should I get a party together?”

He laughed and leant over the bed to kiss her warmly “You’re enough Blondie” he muttered onto her lips. He moved forward and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved her backwards. “Now...where was I?” he growled and she giggled.

Her jacket started to glow from its pocket and Laxus stopped, giving it a confused look that he then turned to her. She looked over and pushed him back with a look a sheer horror “Oh my God! Please not now!”

“What’s going on?” he yelled  
She snatched the sheets around her as a flash of light filled the room.

Loke stood in the corner wearing a wide smile that vanished instantly as he realised where he was. His jaw dropped agape as his eyes soaked in his master “Well...good morning Princess. Laxus” he nodded at the blonde man.

Laxus leapt to his feet and grabbed the spirit by the collar, shoving him hard into the wall “What the fuck are you doing in my house Loke?”

The lion pushed him away and straightened his suit “Disturbing something?” He sneered   
Laxus growled and static started to build in the air, he felt her hand rest on his arm and he turned to look at her, she shook her head and he relaxed slightly but stared at the newcomer violently.

Lucy took a step forward, holding the thin sheet like a toga “Loke, we’ve talked about this” she said with a pleading voice “You can’t just force you’re gate whenever you feel like it”

The spirit chuckled as he straightened his suit “Apparently so. So...when did this happen?” his master blushed furiously “New romance Laxus? Or just another score?”

“Watch your mouth” Laxus snarled, baring his teeth

“We used to go out a pick up chicks together man. If you wanted to fuck my master of have dropped a good word or two” he turned to Lucy, concern written all over his face “Princess...this guy isn’t a good idea”

“Who the fuck to do think you are?” Laxus roared, sparks began to crackle over his knuckles.

“Someone who cares deeply about this woman, something you don’t get.” He spat back, his rings began to glow.

“Stop it! Both if you!” Lucy yelled “Laxus, calm down. And Loke, this is none of your business, who I decide to date has nothing to do with you, I can make my own choices.”

“But Lucy—”

“I know you’re just trying to protect me but there a nothing here to protect me from” she flicked her eyes up to Laxus a smiled warmly “So go. I’m closing your gate. And leave it shut”

The lion sighed as he began to fade away “If you’re sure...” She nodded and he vanished into nothing, leaving an awkward silence in his wake. She took a steadying breath and turned to face the blonde at her side, ready for his anger. He looked disgruntled, there was anger there but mainly it was shock and uncertainty.

“So...” she started

“Do you really think that? That you don’t need protecting?” he asked quickly, cutting her off and meeting her eyes.

She didn’t falter “Not from you, no. Why? Should I?”

“That’s what people are going to say” he sighed, rubbing his neck “Maybe this isn’t a good idea”

“What because of Loke?!” her voice filled with shock “Laxus, he wants to sleep with me! Even before he was a spirit”

He sighed and sat down heavily on the bed, brooding and eyes cast in shadow “I know, but—” his shock cut him short. Lucy pulled herself onto his lap and took his face in both hands. She straddled his hips, the sheet riding up to expose her muscular thighs. His hands stayed at his side and he looked up into the intensity of her gaze.

“I want you Laxus. I’m not some delicate, naïve little girl, even if that’s what people assume. I can make my own choices. And, I choose you. And everything that comes with that choice” she kissed him, pulling his face to hers, not giving him a choice. His eyes went wide for a moment before he was lost. His hands went to her back and stroked her spine gently as she pulled away a fraction, resting her forehead on his “That is, if you want me?”

She felt him hesitate for an instant and her heart plummeted. It was only an instant. His lips pushed into hers passionately, his hand creeping to the back of her head. Hers went to his neck and the sheet fell to her waist. She felt his skin against hers and poured herself into the kiss. He stood up, cupping her backside in his hands and lifting her as if she was weightless with her legs slung around his hips. He walked forward and pressed her into the wall, bracing her to be able to free a hand. He pulled back and left her gasping for breath as he raised his hand to hold her chin. Her eyes opened and he gazed into them “I want you” he murmured, his heart skipped as she kissed him, he could feel her smiling.

They pulled apart for Laxus to begin to trace small kisses on her neck, she hummed her approval. This was different, an acknowledgement that he cared. He didn’t need to say anything, his cold exterior was slipping in front of her eyes.   
She leant to whisper in his ear “Take me to bed” she nipped at his earlobe and savoured the hiss of pleasure that escaped between his teeth.

Within seconds she was laid in front of him as he stood over her, eyes taking her in in all her glory. She kept her eyes on his face, waiting for him to move or say something. This was the first time she had been exposed like this, she had been naked with him, but this was intense and there was nowhere to hide. Her breathing was getting hurried “Is everything Ok?” she muttered desperately trying to fend off the feelings of self consciousness.

He flicked his eyes up to hers and broke his trace “Fuck yes” he growled and leant down to her, crawling onto the bed. His fingers traced her curves until her reached her neck and she shivered beneath the touch. “I'm going to make you a deal Blondie.” He purred, his fingers grazing her navel “I can smell what you want, and you have no fucking clue how much I want to! But, not now.” He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but shock “I’m going on a job, probably this afternoon, and I have no idea how long it will be until I’m back in Magnolia. So, I’m going to wait until I get back and of you still want to...well...i can promise you won’t regret it” he kissed her and she pressed herself against his body, throwing her leg around him and pulling his hips to her core. He grunted as his erection touched the heat that pooled there, his trousers doing nothing to stop the sensation. She rolled her hips against it will a small moan of longing and he almost broke. He imagined her beneath him, panting, groaning. He could almost feel her tightness around his cock. Hear that first hiss of pain as he pushed inside her for the first time, then the ecstasy that would follow. His hand was on her thigh now, allowing her to use his hardness to play with herself, her eyes were closed and he watched her building herself into a desperate state. Soon she would beg, and he couldn’t have that. With every strand of self control he pulled her leg away and held it to the mattress. Her eyes were open now and filled with loss. “I’m not going to fuck you Blondie” he whispered, surprising  himself with this all new behaviour “But I am going to finish you. I want you to scream” his last word was an intense growl that made her whimper as he threw her legs over his shoulders.

  
She screamed.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 weeks later

Lucy walked into the guildhall arm in arm with Natsu and beaming from ear to ear. Her bag was heavy on her shoulder, filled with jewel from a successful job, even better the damages Natsu had caused had been taken directly from his cut by the client, leaving hers intact.   
“Sixty thousand Jewell?!” Natsu raged quietly at her side “No way was that park worth that kind of money”

  
“I think you go off lightly!” She chuckled “Maybe you’ll learn something?”

  
“Learn how to be hungry” he muttered grumpily under his breath

  
She giggled and squeezed his arm “I’ll buy you food, idiot. And while we're hear we'll look for another job, something less flammable”

  
His grin was worryingly large at the idea of free food “Thanks Luce!” he yelled happily, breaking free of her and sprinting to the bar. He grabbed Mira's attention and started pointing back at her excitedly. She’s shook her head with a chuckle and went to find a table to sit at. The guild was hectic as always but Erza and Grey were off on a mission, as were team Shadow gear. Lucy found Cana sitting and chatting to Gajeel across the room and made her way over.   
“Hey” she said happily

  
“Hey” both of the said absently, they were reading a scrap of newspaper that had been torn out and man handled by the looks of it, for some time. Gajeel looked up with a whistle of approval “You seen this Bunny?” he slid it towards her and she took it. A huge picture of the thunder legion plastered the top of the page. Evergreen in centre stage looking gorgeous as always, Bickslow’s enormous grin, Freed’s casual elegance and Laxus’ power and dominance. It was a great picture, except she could help noticing the women hanging from Laxus' arms, one had her arms around his neck.

  
“What’s this about?” she said beginning to scroll her eyes down the page.

  
“Some total douche bag was attacking this town, the guys were on their way back from a job and kind of stumbled into their problems” Cana said as she filled her cup from the barrel beside her “They kicked seven shades out of the bad guy and saved the town. Nothing unusual, but this time it landed them in the paper, which is kind of cool”

  
“According to this, its a poor little town” Gajeel added lazily “No cash. So the head honcho offered Laxus his daughter!” he started to laugh “Wonder how fast they had to run out of town after he was done with her?” he downed his drink as Cana laughed beside him.  
Lucy faltered for a moment and then cracked a huge grin, laughing with them manically. They raised their eye brows at her “What’s up with you Bunny girl? You sound nuts!” Gajeel asked.

  
Lucy started to panic, keeping the smile plastered to her face. She felt warmth at her side and Loke appeared.

  
“Loke!!” Cana yelled happily

  
“Hey honey” he purred with a wink. Cana blushed, once upon a time shed had a crush on the lion, she'd curbed it now but still the old fame burnt just a little. He nodded warmly and stood, taking Lucy by the hand and pulling her to her feet “Excuse us, we need a moment”

  
He pulled her to a free table at the back of the guild, out of ear shot of even the nosiest of Dragon slayers and pulled out a chair for his master with a flourish and a winning smile. She eyed him suspiciously as she took her seat, but the corners of her mouth turned into a small smile. He pulled his chair close, he’s knees encasing her own and spoke low “I told you this would happen Princess”

  
“You forced your own gate for an I told you so?” she snapped back

  
He smiled and stroked her arm “No, I forced my gate to see if you were alright?”

  
“I’m fine, it’s just Gajeel” she shrugged not meeting his eyes, Gajeel wasn’t a gossip. She knew that.

  
Her spirit sighed and pulled himself even closer “He’s always been a player Lucy”

  
“Like you?” she hated herself for the venom in her words, but she was hurt, she felt stupid.

  
“No. I love women. Every woman I was ever with was treated like a princess” he said warmly

  
“But there were two or three princess' at any time”

  
He laughed and the long ears on his head twitched “Maybe, but they were all happy, and they knew about each other. Women are sport to a man like Laxus Dryer.”

  
She gulped back her tears “It might not have happened”

  
“Lucy....” He said kindly, he didn’t need to say anymore. He pulled her into a hug and felt her sigh onto his shoulder as a smile spread across his face.

 

Across the hall the doors opened Laxus and the thunder legion walked in, tired from travel and more then a little beaten up. Bickslow’s visor was cracked, Freid’s beautiful green hair was singed at the tips and Evergreen's dress was torn and splattered with dirt. Laxus’ lip was badly split, he had a black eye and two of his fingers were splinted and obviously broken. They walked to the bar and was joined by Gajeel.

  
“You guys look like shit” he smiled toothily

  
Evergreen stormed off in a huff, leaving them men alone with their drinks “Not the funnest job ever” Bickslow sighed, downing a whiskey.

  
“Indeed” Freed sighed quietly “But completed never the less”

  
“Heard you got a nice reward for your trouble though Laxus” the iron Dragon slayer smirked “Sometimes that’s better then gold”

  
“What are you talk about?” Laxus said grumpily, the journey home had been hard, he wanted rest, but a drink in the guild was tradition for fairy tale members, let’s people know you’re safe.   
Gajeel fished the newspaper article from his coat and pushed it into his hand with a knowing grin. Laxus’ eyes got wider and wider the father down the page he read, finally breaking to stare open mouthed at his guild mate.

  
“New travels fast in Fiore” Gajeel smirked.

  
Laxus whipped his head around the hall like a man possessed, he saw her in the corner breaking free of Loke’s embrace. Their eyes met across the hall and she looked away immediately. “Shit” he muttered. He watched her as she made excuses to the spirit and made to leave, grabbing her bag and fumbling with it as she threw it over the shoulder. Behind her Loke glanced at Laxus with a grin. “FUCKING BASTARD!” he growled and his team mates looked up from their drinks, confused. She was halfway out the guild, people called her name but she ignored them, her walk turning into a trot with her eyes fixed on the door and nothing else. Laxus pushed himself off the bar, vaguely hearing his team mates call out to him, but ignoring them. Her hair whipped through the door and he broke into a run, throwing people out if his way roughly. He slammed through the door with his shoulder, pain ripped through his side as his bruises screamed in protest. Lucy was half way down the street and gaining ground.

“Lucy!” He shouted after her and she flinched but didn’t stop. Teeth gritted he started to run, his height gave him an advantage and soon he had caught up with her. His fingers wrapped around her arm and he pulled himself in front of her and forced her to stop. She threw his hand off her and looked up at him, there was no anger in her eyes, just pain. “What have you heard?” he asked plainly

  
“That you slept with some girl as payment for services rendered” she replied flatly, void of emotion “I guess me not being ready to sleep with you was a good thing after all” she tried to side step him but he blocked her way and grabbed her arms in his hands.

  
“That’s not true” he said, he stared straight into her eyes “I mean, yes that’s what the offered me, but I refused. They didn’t take it well” he pointed to his lip, and eye and held his broken fingers out to her “I offended them or some shit. But I didn’t fuck her Luce, I didn’t touch her”

  
She took in his appearance with scrutiny “No way normal people did that to you”

  
“When they come out of no where with a piece of wood, yea they would. And what was i meant to do? Electrocute them? Get Ever to turn them to stone? They were just people, stupid people, but people none the less” he sighed mournfully and squeezed her arms like his was clinging to a life ring “Please believe me Lucy. Fuck it, don’t take my word for it, come back inside with me, ask the guys! They have no reason to lie to you, they don’t know about us”

  
“There is no us!” She yelled, tears stung her eyes and she tore them away “I don’t know what to believe”

  
If he hadn’t been a dragon slayer he wouldn’t of heard it, her voice was so quiet and broken “Don’t say that Lucy. Please, I don’t know how to get you to believe me. Have you ever seen me like this? Asking someone for something? I’m on the line here Blondie, heart on my sleeve and I need you to believe. I didn’t touch her. I’ve been a miserable, snappy, shitty guy for nine weeks because I wanted to get back here.” Finally she looked at him and he watched a tear roll down her cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb and cradled her chin in his hand “I didn’t touch her” he whispered.   
She stared long into his eyes, he didn’t blink or try to look away. He looked desperately back into hers. She had never seen this man look anything other then supremely confident, but now he looked just as lost as she did.

“Promise me” she whispered

  
“On my life. On Gramps. On the whole fucking guilds lives Lucy, I didn’t touch her” finally he cast his eyes down, defeated “I just...wanted to be back in Magnolia. You’ve fucked me up somehow, messed with my mind. I can’t get you out of it! So can you try and trust me? Just once? Hell, if I break your trust then kick me the fuck out of your life without a second thought, but this time I’m bring straight with you, I just wanted to come home.” He chuckled to himself “Fuck I sound dumb, I sound like Juvia”

  
She giggled, and he looked at her. Her eyes still had the shine of tears on them but a small smile was forming “Who are you?” she asked with a blush.

  
“Honestly? Fuck knows.” He laughed and took her waist “We good?” she thought for a moment before she nodded, the longest moment of his life. He kissed her softly and then pulled away, looking around “We should go”

  
“Yea, I kind of like the idea keeping it a secret for a while” she mused as this hand moved to the small of her back, he began to guide her down the street “I can wind you up in public and you can’t do anything about it” she winked at him mischievously.

  
“You think so huh?” he grinned “We'll see”   
They walked together for a while, enjoying the quiet of the evening. There was no one around for the most part, and Laxus’ incredible senses kept them away from any wonderers. He told her about the job, how it had gone, how they’d stumbled into the village that lead to all of the chaos totally by mistake. To him these S class missions were day to day, but to Lucy, who had only been on a couple, they were enthralling. She hung on every word and he found himself playing on her excitement more then he probably should. A breeze rippled through the trees and she shivered under his hand “I should take you home Blondie” he said as he felt her chill.

  
“I’m ok” she lied

  
“You’re cold. And you do NOT want my coat, it’s filthy and let’s be honest I smell like I’ve been through a pile of shit” she giggled but another cold blast of air cut her short. He took her hand and lead her through the park they had managed to find their way into, cutting across the grass towards a dense shroud of trees. He let go of her hand to push the branches up and out of her way and followed her through the gap. They emerged on the rivers edge, just down the street from her house.

  
“I didn’t even know this was here” she marvelled

  
“I’ve lived here longer” he shrugged, his hand finding hers again until they were at her door. He leant in a kissed her with her back pushed against the dusky pink wood “Good night” he muttered onto her lips and went to leave.

  
Her hand reached out and grabbed his arm. She opened her door and looked back over her shoulder with a smile, leaving it open as she walked inside without a word. He gulped and looked around, not sure what to do, he'd never not had control before, instinct got the better of him and he followed her inside and shut the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

Laxus walked into the living room cautiously and was immediately assaulted by a towel to the face. He pulled it away with a smirk and saw her on the otherwise of the room, back to her bathroom, laughing. He threw it back at her and she dodged it, letting it fly through the bathroom door. The sound of running water filled his ears and he could feel the steam in the air.

  
“There’s a bath running for you” she smiled sweetly if not a little timidly “Its the first thing I want when I get back from a job, and you look like you need it”

  
He groaned happily at the thought of relaxing his aching muscles “Sounds amazing” he walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms “Will you be joining me?” he purred.

  
She shook her head “This is just for you. Go and relax, throw your clothes out when your done and Il get them clean.” She kissed him “Take your time” she winked and his breath caught _**What is she planning?** _ he thought happily. She wriggled free and pushed him into the room, the sweet smell of strawberry washed over him, there was a hint of sage in the air as well to help him soften his muscles.

The bath was huge, more than big enough for him to submerge himself in. He started the strip an wondered when the last time someone had done something like this for him was. It wasn’t much, nothing exciting or particularly special, but it was thoughtful and that was so foreign to him that if he was honest, he didn’t no how to react. He heard the door open a fraction and he turned to see her hand poking through the door, waiting to take his clothes. He smiled to himself and pulled it open, catching the look of surprise on her face.   
He was a wall of muscle and Lucy ran her eyes over him hungrily, taking in his perfect body like a man dying of thirst would look at water. But her expression of lust faded to concern quickly. He was really beaten up, stains of old blood ran across his collarbone and down to his abs and his ribs and shoulders were a patchwork of dark purple bruises. It seemed like every spare scrap of skin was scratched or bruised. “Oh, Laxus. What did they do to you?” she muttered softly, her gentle fingers reaching out to brush the skin on his chest.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her finger tips with a small sigh.   
“I’m ok” he shrugged “Nothing I can’t handle.” He scooped up his bundle of clothes and passed them to her awkwardly “Listen, thanks for this. I...uhm...”

  
“You’re really not good at this sort of thing are you?” she chuckled “Enjoy your bath, and you’re welcome” she left him alone, pulling the door shut behind her.

  
Laxus smiled _**I’ve gotten lucky here** _ he thought as he walked back to the bath and began to lower himself into the water. The heat wrapped him like a blanket and he hissed with pleasure as it attacked his bruises and broken body. The oils in the water started their work, and he could almost feel the knots in his muscles coming undone, it was heavenly. He leant back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax for the first time in over two months. He started imagining her with him. _**Her back pressed against his chest and resting peacefully with him.** _ He could almost feel her there, the softness of her curves. His dick twitched beneath the water and he reached down to grab himself. His thoughts turned more erotic as he did. _**He saw her in his mind, arching her back against him and exposing her neck as she rolled her head over his shoulder. He saw himself bite down and heard her gasping his name.**_ Beneath the water he was pumping himself, waves of pleasure rolled over him, he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. _**His hands snaked to her front, one arm hooking her thigh to give him access, fingers toyed with her, forced their way inside her tight, hot hole. She twitched and moaned in time with his rhythm while the other hand pulled and flicked her nipple.** _ He could feel the knot in his belly was almost at breaking point, it had been so long since his last release, the images were too powerful for him to stop now. _ **“Fuck me” dream Lucy purred into his ear “Please, I want it!” He picked her up and drove himself inside her forcefully, her sheath stretched desperately to accommodate him and she screamed his name to the heavens. Her nails clawed at his thighs and her head pulled back onto his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her hips, letting his fingers fall onto her clit, and began to pump his girth into her. She bounced and ride his cock desperately “Make me scream Laxus” she begged.** _ Laxus exploded into his hand, and chest and he fought back the need to roar in pleasure.

Gasping he opened his eyes, disappointed that he was alone. He washed himself clean of his seed quickly and got out if the bath, wrapped a towel around his hips and leant on the sink. He wiped away the steam on the mirror and looked at himself judgmentally _**Just wait**_ he reminded himself. He shook his head free of any fleeting images _**Her tongue licking the cum from his chest hungrily “Tastes so good...”** _ And left the bathroom.

And his jaw dropped.   
The room was full of candles. The shutters had been draw and he could tell they had been locked from the inside. Her keys were hanging on a special hoop on the wall and seemed to look dimmer then usual. His clothes were neatly folded on the counter, he could smell the detergent and he couldn’t work out how she had managed to do this in such a short amount of time. Next to his clothes there was a bottle if beer, beads of condensation rolled down it and he took it, popping the top and taking a long drink. He looked around the silent room and found her no where “Luce?” he called

“Bedroom” she replied

“How the hell did you manage thi—holy shit” The slight that met him put his fantasies in the tub to shame. Lucy was kneeling on the bed staring straight into his eyes. Her hair was loose and hung over her shoulders covering her chest by millimetres. The bra she wore was more like a whisper of lace, black but almost see through, it wrapped her cleavage tightly and forced her breasts up high. Her hips hugged a pair of black matching French knickers, they dropped low at the front, at an angle that almost gave everything away. Stockings clung to her legs and her fingers played with the lace there nervously. She didn’t take her eyes from his as they moved up and down her body, soaking her in in disbelief. He could see her chest rising and falling quickly as she grew more anxious, her throat rippled as she swallowed back her panic. “Oh my God” Laxus drooled.

“Did you enjoy your bath?” she asked seductively, she had been practicing this and no amount of nerves was going to ruin it. He nodded, but was speechless. “The doors and windows are locked. My keys are forced shut. Phone off the hook. So...Im yours. If you want me?” she purred those last four words and he felt his cock jump beneath the towel.

He was on the bed pushing her back before his brain had connected with his mouth. He pulled her face to his, pushing his lips onto hers intensely. She groaned and wrapped her fingers around his neck as she was laid out beneath him. His towel came lose and now he was naked, poised between her legs. Her hips rolled to greet him and he growled, biting her lip. His hand found her breast and he gazed his thumb over her nipple, loving her gasps as he toyed with her. He pushed his hips forward and she moaned, his huge cock already hard and rubbing against her clit, the lace sending sparks through her core. Had it not been for the barrier of her underwear he'd be at his hilt inside her by now. He pulled back from her lips, panting hard “Slow down” he whispered against everything he felt “If we keep going Im going to hurt you.” He stroked her face and she kissed him.

“Its going to hurt anyway. I want you” her hands moved to his hips and pulled him closer, wrapping her leg around his waist.

He groaned desperately, wanting to lose himself in her “It doesn’t have to. And I’m not going to.” He rolled away just enough so as he wasn’t lined up directly, one intense moan from her and he knew his control would snap. “But I am going to take you Lucy. Your mine” he growled it into her neck as his teeth found flesh. Her eyes rolled and her nails raked his hips pleadingly. He pulled her hands away and raised then over her head and pinned them with one of his own. The other reached between her legs and dragged his fingers along her slit teasingly, she whimpered as her legs twitched out if control. He smiled into her neck, she was so responsive to his touch, so turned on already, his fingers pulled her underwear to the side and he slid a finger inside her deeply. She cried out at the invasion, it felt thick inside her and her body contracted, squeezing it tightly and drawing it in to her further still. He flexed and struggled to move, she was so tight, so nervous “You need to relax” he breathed into her ear “Trust me” he felt her give slightly and he curled his finger onto her cluster of nerves. She moaned loudly and he shut his eyes, catching his breath to calm down. His dick throbbed painfully against her thigh, digging into her skin. Another finger pushed into her and stretched her out. She was slick now, her head rolled back in a silent gasp. He began to scissor his fingers and could feel her walls beginning to shake as he bought her to her limit.

“L-Laxus” she panted, holding onto him tightly “Please don’t stop”

He grinned, this was everything he wanted to hear, he wanted her begging and desperate, he rolled his fingers deeply and watched her come apart. Her eyes flew wide and rolled back, her back arched and her chest heaved as she gasped for breath. He was relentless as she climaxed, his fingers still working her as she hit the height of her wave and ripping them free as she screamed.   
He rolled between her legs and ripped her underwear away, they tore in two with a satisfying rip and she locked her eyes on his, still gasping and coming down from her orgasm. He kissed her, cupping her face as he lined himself up to her with his other hand “Are you sure?” he asked her gently. She nodded against his forehead. He pressed up against her entrance slowly “Talk to me” he breathed onto her lips as he pushed into her.   
He heard her whimper as he forced past the muscle and he kissed her passionately. He stopped as he reached halfway and let her get used to the feeling if him inside her. He groaned with effort, she wrapped around him like a vice and pulsed along his length, he wanted to push into her, bury himself in her warmth and hear her scream his name. He looked at her face and saw it tense, he pulled her to him gently “How you doing Blondie?” he struggled.

“Its too much” she whispered through her teeth “I can’t”

He smiled kindly “Yes you can” he pushed in another inch and she hissed “Breathe. Relax. I promise it will feel good soon” he began kissing her neck as he forced the final length into her with a growl of dominance. She panted in his ear, whispered sounds of discomfort and pain passed her lips. He was still now, breathing hard with the effort to stay where he was.

Her nails were embedded in his back, and she found the strength for a deep breath to help her relax, she felt the pain ease slightly and for the first time started to feel the pleasure of having him inside her. She could feel every inch of him throbbing within her core. It moved as he breathed roughly against her skin, she could hear how hard he was trying to make her comfortable and she adored him for that. “Laxus” she whispered into his ear “Move”

He kissed her shoulder and rocked his hips out of her slightly and pushed back in, she winced but bit he lip to hide it. He pushed himself up on to his arms and held her gaze, slowly pushing into her and beginning to gain pace. He kissed her hastily, breathing into her mouth, finally finding his rhythm with her and moaning against her lips. He thrust forward forcefully, forgetting himself in his ecstasy and she cried out “Sorry” he muttered onto her lips “Got carried away. Fuck you feel so good Lucy” he groaned.

“Do it again” she moaned and he pulled back with surprise “Harder, Laxus”   
He growled excitedly and rolled his hips harshly, she screamed and he flinched at the sound, but she grabbed his hips and bought him back to her, the other hand gripped the back of his head and bought his lips crashing on to hers “Just like that” she panted into his gaping mouth “Let me see what a Dragon slayer can do”

His kisses turned rough and his sharp teeth nipped at her lips between her gasps. His hips snapped into her and he forced himself inside her to the hilt. He buried his neck in her shoulder and bit down hard. She cried out and ached into his thrust, feeling a so far unexplored part if her open up to him. She screamed, her voice a haunting mixture of pleasure and pain that she couldn’t distinguish between. He reached back and caught her leg behind the knee, pulling it up to his shoulder and hooking it there as his pace became almost frenzied with desire. He started slamming into the cluster of nerves deep inside her, lapping up the look of lust that now clouded her face. Her back bent and she screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Her walls slammed shut on his cock, locking it inside her depths and her nails dug into his skin again, drawing blood. He snarled with effort and released himself inside her, forcing himself as deeply as he could go with a roar that shook the walls, and collapsed forward onto her. They lay together panting and unable to speak until he pulled himself free and rolled to her side, pulling her into an embrace. “Are you ok?” he asked breathlessly.

 She nodded weakly into his chest “Sore” she managed.

He smiled and pulled her face to his “You asked for it” he smiled smugly

“I guess I got carried away” she smiled and kissed him. The space between her legs burned and throbbed painfully, but she felt content and satisfied.

“Me too” he smiled “I shouldn’t have fucked you like that, it was too rough”

“It felt good” she sighed happily “Incredible”

“Next time will be better, you got maybe 20% of what I want to do to you Blondie” he ran his fingers along her side and smiled at her twitch “Never ask a Dragon slayer to show off, it’s taking everything not to bend you over and take you again” he kissed her deeply “And again” he moved his kiss to her neck “And again. Until you’re broken”

She shuddered, lust and fear in equal measure “Not tonight” she said shyly.

He smiled and nodded as he pulled the sheets over them both “Not tonight” he agreed. She snuggled into his chest and fell almost immediately to sleep, leaving him lying in the dark watching her peacefully.

 


	9. Chapter 9

A surprised yell forced the couple from sleep. Laxus groaned and rubbed the stubble on his face, disorientated and exhausted. Her hand crept across his chest and he took it in his as he gathered his thoughts. Gentle kisses lined his tattoo and he looked down at her, blonde hair ruffled and eyes still half lidded from sleep “Good morning” she smiled up at him.

“Morning” he replied softly, relaxing back into her touch “What the hell was that noise?” She shrugged and leant back into his arm, a flashing wince grazed her face for the briefest of moments but he saw it anyway. “You ok? Pain?”

“Just a little uncomfortable” she said again “Its not like we took it easy, and let’s face it, your not small” she grinned at the flash of ego that spread on his face and settled smugly. The window rattled and they both stared at it.

“Luce?” a voice called from outside the shutters. Laxus stared at her and she rolled her eyes and pressed a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. “Natsu” she mouthed silently and he mirrored her eye roll.

“Luce, I can smell you in there! Let me in already!” Natsu called

Lucy pushed her face into her pillow with a groan of annoyance “Just one morning of peace” she said, muffled by the pillow.

Laxus muffled a chuckle and kissed her back before he leant to her ear “Let him in, let’s give him a surprise.” She looked at him in shock and he smiled playfully, kissing her and climbing out of bed. She eyed his nakedness in awe. Despite the bruises he was truly an Adonis. So tall, strong, muscles lean and well worked, his arms bulged at he stretched. He scooped a pair of boxers from the side and turned around “Drool” he pointed to the side if his lip with a wink.

She got up, holding the sheets to her “Are you sure about this? Other then Mira, Natsu had the biggest mouth in the guild”

“Guarantee he already knows I’m here” he whispered back at her “He’ll be able to smell me all over you” He wondered away, headed to the kitchen “Let him in, il make coffee”

He sauntered off and left her to unlock the window alone. Natsu fell through, lacking in any grace or skill, and landed on his face with a grunt before leaping to his feet and scanning the room suspiciously. “Why does everything smell of Laxus?” he moved closer to her “Why do YOU smell like Laxus?”

“Good morning Natsu” she yawned and sat back down on the bed “What’s up?” she smiled at the friend and he folded his arms grumpily.

“Come on Luce, spill” he said determinedly “What’s going on? You run out the guild without saying anything and disappear, and now your whole apartment smells of Laxus. You’re ok right?”

“Yea Lucy, tell him” Laxus drawled from the doorway. He leant against the frame lazily, still just in his boxers and holding two steaming mugs of coffee.

Natsu's head whipped between the pair and finally settled on her with a raised eyebrow. She sighed “Laxus and I are....what are we doing?” she looked up at the blonde with a coy smile.

“Dating” he said without hesitation and bought her the coffee, placing a small kiss on her lips before taking a seat next to her and staring at the pink haired mage.

Natsu looked like he'd been punched. His jaw hung open and he stared at Lucy blankly “Dating?”

“Yep” Laxus said with a grin, as he slurped his coffee.

Natsu slid down the wall and sat on the floor “Since when?!”

Lucy giggled “Erm...tricky to answer.” She got up and knelt in front of her friend “But I’m happy”

“You smell different”

“She’s a woman now” Laxus grinned from behind her and laughed at the confused look on the younger man’s face. Lucy turned to stare at him angrily and he fell silent, raising his hands in submission.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Natsu. But this needs to stay a secret a little longer ok? Just while we get out baring’s” Laxus nodded behind her in agreement

“What? No one?! I can’t tell anyone?” Natsu sputtered

“Its you’re choice” Laxus drawled “If you do open your mouth though, you can explain it to me” sparks rolled lazily across his fingers “Am I clear?”

Natsu nodded with a gulp “ As long as she’s happy. If you make her cry, I'l kill you Laxus” flames danced behind his eyes.

“No one is going to fight anyone!” Lucy shouted at the pair of them. “I’m asking you to trust me Natsu”

He nodded “Ok. When you guys are ready the master needs us. Your team are looking for you Laxus”

The large man sighed bordly “When are they not?”

“We'll be there soon Natsu ” she said calmly, ignoring the man on the bed “Il see you there”  
For the first time in living memory, Natsu took the hint. He started to climb out of the window, pausing to look at her and smile a toothy grin “Glad you’re ok Luce. Later Laxus!” he dropped from the window and was gone.

  
Laxus chuckled to himself and reached down to grab her waist and pull her back onto the bed. She came willingly and relaxed against him “You need to be nicer to him you know” she chided

“Blondie we’ve been the same way for years. I’m not going to change now” he scoffed but squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. She smiled at him and got up “And where do you think you’re going?”

“Shower” she replied casually, noting the smile that had started to form on his face “And you’re staying here” she grinned.

“Am I now?” he purred as he started to rise from the bed with a smirk

She bolted for the bathroom laughing and heard him spring from the bed. She tried to slam to door shut on him but was no match for his strength as he burst through and grabbed her, lifting her from the floor and pressing his lips against her hungrily. “Laxus” she giggled “We have to go to the guild!”

“We’ve got time” he managed between kisses “My team haven’t found me, remember?”

She wriggled free and dropped to the floor beaming up at him happily “I don’t think I can take another round straight away” she said easily, casting her eyes down to the tent in his underwear.

He pouted and cupped her chin, raising her lips to his, he stopped before their kiss “I’l be gentle” he whispered.

“You don’t know how” she teased, pecking him on the cheek and backing away “Besides, who wants a tame Dragon?”

He groaned “You think I’m tame?” he walked towards her, closing the gap.

“No. I think you’ll fuck me senseless” she smirked and out her hand on his chest to stop him “But give me a chance!”

He laughed and backed off “Ok, ok. You win. But you owe me one Blondie”

“Later” she purred, and he almost jumped on her right there. He bit his lip and forced himself to leave.

 

Both dressed they made their way to the guild. They didn’t risk holding hands but walked together anyway. As the guildhall came into sight Evergreen came running towards them “Where the hell have you been?!” she shouted at her leader, all the while eyeing Lucy suspiciously

“Sleeping” he said shortly.

“We checked your house, you weren’t there” she pushed

“Picked up some girl, crashed at hers. Blondie here bumped into me and told me I need to get here. What’s the problem?“ his voice was bored as if the whole conversation was nothing more than an annoyance.

  
Evergreen trapped her foot angrily “Honestly Laxus, you go through more women then underwear. Let’s get going!” she spun on her heel and walked away in a huff.

“More women then underwear, huh?” Lacy whispered with a smirk.

He shrugged it off “Everyone’s got a past” he started to walk, checking back to make sure she was behind him. She was still. He sighed, glanced back at the guild, and returned to her side to brush her arm gently “What?” he muttered

“Am I just one of those girls?” she whispered, lost in her own thoughts.

He sighed heavily and kissed her “If you were, I wouldn’t be here” he said, brushing her cheek gently with his fingertips.

“Well, isn’t that cute” a gruff voice called from behind her.

Laxus pulled away sharply and looked up into the face of his team mate. Bickslow perched on his totems, arms folded and a huge grin on his face. Caught in the act. “Bickslow” Laxus growled

“Hey boss man! Cosplayer. What’s going on?” his tongue lolled from his mouth, revealing his guild mark as his grin grew wider still “Having fun?” he dropped to the ground nimbly and strolled towards the pair.

Lucy was breathing hard, flicking her eyes between the two men. Laxus’ jaw was set, teeth gritted “We should talk” he snapped at his friend.

“Apparently” he grinned “So how long you been fucking the princess?”

“Watch you mouth Bickslow” Laxus snarled, static building in the air.

Bickslow took a step back with his arms raised but the grin stayed firmly set on his face “Chill out Laxus.” He said calmly “No offense meant man”

Laxus relaxed slightly and looked at Lucy, she was nervous, her hand playing with her hair and eyes darting. He sighed “Lucy, go inside. We need to talk” she nodded and walked away quickly, glancing back over her shoulder as she passed through the doors. “I’m dating her” he said curtly.

“Not just a lay?!” genuine shock filled the Seith mages voice “Shit man, never thought I’d see the day you picked one girl!”

“Its...different. “ he shrugged “Definitely different”

“I bet! But you always had a thing for blondes buddy”

Laxus smiled “This stays between us Bickslow” it was a warning and his team mate knew it.

“Not ready to be a boyfriend, huh?” he smirked “Lot of pressure dating that one”

“You’re not kidding” Laxus sighed “Its like she’s got me drugged or some shit”

Bickslow laughed loudly “Don’t tell me the great and powerful Laxus Dryer is falling in love?! What the fuck man? She that special? I mean, I know she hot and all but really?!”

Laxus looked back at the doors _**That can’t be it** _ “Just keep your mouth shut, ok?”

“Like I said, you're the boss. None of my business anyway.” He gathered his totems around his shoulders and started to walk towards the guild with his friend “My lips are sealed, as are the babies” the grin was wider then ever as he clapped the large man on the shoulder. Laxus nodded and entered the guild.

 

 

Laxus stood, arms folded against the wall at the back of his Grandfather's office. From this angle he had his eyes on everyone in the room and could easily watch their reactions to what ever the old man was up to. Alongside his team was Lucy’s. Natsu, Grey and Erza Scarlet stood beside her. The pink haired Dragon slayer, with his goofy grin and arm lain on Lucy's shoulder was starting to piss him off, he was a jealous guy, and he had a temper, but for now he bit down and ignored it _**Their like brother and sister idiot, calm down.** _

Finally Makarov walked into the room, he looked tired and worn, if fact he looked older somehow. He carried with him a single sheet of paper, filthy with ink and dirt where it had been turned in his hands over and over again. Laxus followed his advance like a hunter with prey, but his ears picked up a small concerned gasp. It came from her, he smiled to himself as he hid in the shadows, she was sweet, kind and caring. And he was hard, cold and loyal to a fault. Strange balance.

Makarov climbed into his chair behind the desk and rubbed his eyes “Thank you for coming so quickly” he said, everyone in the room felt how tired he was seeping through his voice and the tension in the air jumped up, they wanted to know who had made the master feel like this, they were going to pay  
“I won’t mince my words” the master started slowly “A matter had come to my attention from the magic council. A highly dangerous and aggressive prisoner has escaped, if left to walk free this individual could bring unfathomable destruction to this world.” His tired eyes gazed over the young mages in front of him, his children “I’m combining your teams. Laxus, Erza, lead them, you will need all of your strength to bring him down”

“Sounds like a party” Bickslow grinned, his dolls spinning and chanting “Party! Party”

“This is not a game!” the Master roared “There is every possibility that this man could kill all of you, you all have a day to decided weather to go or not.” He raised his hand to cut off the excited cries of Natsu “No one decides now. Meet back here at this time tomorrow if you are willing, with your affairs in order. If not, no one will blame you” he stood up and gestured at Laxus and Erza, drawing them closer to the desk and pulled out a file.

Natsu’s arm felt heavy on her shoulder as she watched her friend and her lover’s faces grow darker as they read the dossier. She turned to Grey and he smiled warmly at her “What do you think?” he whispered in her ear.

“This guys going down” Natsu smiled, lifting his arm off her to put it behind his head.

“No one asked you” Grey snapped  
Natsu shrugged, knowing this wasn’t the place for a fight with his rival.

Lucy stared back at Grey “If we need both teams this is going to be one hell of a fight” she muttered.

“Yea” Grey sighed and touched his necklace absently “We’ve been through worse, I mean, It can’t be worse then dragons right?”

“That was close” she smiled sadly, memories of the carnage racing through her mind.

“But we won” Grey smiled.  
Lucy nodded, her eyes watching the Master intensely.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Gentle fingers stroked her arm, dancing over the goosebumps they left behind. Lucy lay still on Laxus' chest listening to him breathe lightly. Neither of them spoke, consumed in private thoughts about the meeting at the guild. She flicked her eyes up to him and found historical eyes closed and brow furrowed in worry. She knew better then to pry into what was going through his mind, he was brooding and would speak to her when he was ready.  
Without warning his eyes snapped open and met hers. A small smile lifted the corners of his lips and he reached down to cradle her chin and bring her into a delicate kiss finished with a long sign.

"Is it that bad?" She whispered against him. Her hand had come to rest on his chest and she felt his heartbeat get faster slightly beneath it.

"Yea...it's bad Blondie" he muttered back, pulling away. He ran a giant hand through his hair making it stand on end and let go another heavy sigh "You shouldn't go."

She recoiled from him, pushing against his broad chest to move herself away. Her eyes flashed with anger and hurt and for an instant he saw the fire that burnt beneath the surface, the untamed side of the heart of the guild. "You think I'm weak" she spat.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled the apart, making her fall back to him. She struggled beneath his grip but he held her tight, pulling her closer and resting his head on hers "I know better than to ever think you're weak Luce." He felt her relax slightly as she listened "But this is someone I know. I know what he can do. What he's done. And honestly, I'd rather be fighting dragons and having my ass kicked again then taking him on. I..." She lay still as he fought to find the words through gritted teeth. "I can't guarantee I'm strong enough to protect myself. And I know that if you're there all I'm going to try and do is keep you out of the line of fire. I don't want you to get hurt, and trust me…" he pulled her chin up to make her stare him in the eyes, all she saw was fear "If you come, you will get hurt. We all will. In fact, getting hurt is the best option. Gramps wasn't kidding, we might not make it back from this."

She stared deep into his eyes, trying to find a lie, trying to find just an over protective boyfriend playing the situation to get his own way. But it wasn't there. And the realisation dawned on her. Laxus Dreyar was afraid. Deathly afraid.

She reached up and stroked his face gently, his fingers wrapped around hers to hold it there and found comfort in her calm. "Laxus. I'm going. I can't let you and my friends go into that while I stay home and relax." He went to speak and she silenced him with her finger, shaking her head "No Sparky. It's my turn" he rolled his eyes at the nickname and she smiled "It's always bad. There's always a chance we're not coming back. But if we don't try, it's over anyway right? What's the difference if I die here or at home? At least if I fight, I know I went down swinging, protecting the people I love. That's worth the risk."

"You don't know..." He started

"When do I ever?" She grinned "Even if I have a plan, Natsu would just go barrelling in. I've learnt to adapt quickly thanks to that idiot."

He smiled despite himself and pulled her onto his lap. She squealed happily and wrapped her hands around his neck "We're going to be ok Laxus" she muttered over her smile.

"You're disgustingly optimistic" he chuckled "And it's irritatingly contagious, you know that?" She shrugged and flicked her hair back, pasting a wide grin on her face. He took her in, seeing how the smile ended before her eyes **She's afraid** he thought sadly **but brave. Unbelievably brave**. He gripped her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. "So." He asked as he pulled away "We're meant to get our affairs in order before tomorrow. Anything you want to do?"

She tilted her head thoughtfully before meeting his eyes "Well...this is the last time we're going to be together like this for a while. So..." She climbed off his lap nd left the bed. Begrudgingly he let her go, feeling the cold air where her warmth once was and followed her with his eyes as she crossed the room to the door questioningly. She paused with her hand on the door knob and turned to look back "Shower?"

  
She was lost. Lost in steam and sensation. Hot water and cold hands made her skin scream in confused ecstacy. She knew she'd suggested this. But couldnt remember how she had got here. The dominance of her partner had made her lose track of everything but the immediate. His body pushed against her as he backed her against the wall. Kisses and teeth pouring down on her mixed with the water that engulfed them. And suddenly her feet left the floor, supported and large muscular arms and spread wide. A growl made a sound over the flow of the water and Laxus slowly sank to his knees. He flipped her legs over his shoulders and pressed his palm against her stomach to keep her pinned to the wall as his tongue began to explore her again. Nothing was sacred. No part of her left unexplored. She raised her face into the stream and gasped desperately. Her body twitched in time with the stokes on her clit, and he pushed down on her harder, more demanding, to keep her in place. Her hands found clumps of his hair and grabbed on tight as she climaxed. She screamed, not caring if she was heard, not caring if there was anyone else in Fiore. For now there was only him.   
He stood, satisfied with his work and allowed her legs to slide down to rest on his hips. She was panting heavily, but not enough. Not yet. He learnt forward and kissed her hard, his bulge rubbed maddeningly against her opening and she shuddered in anticipation. He smiled maliciously and she just caught the gleam of triumph in his eyes before he slammed into her to the hilt. She screamed again, even louder, pain and pleasure mixing into one unidentifiable sensation. She let her head drop forward onto his shoulder as she clung to him and teeth found her neck. She groaned desperately. His pace was relentless. Unforgiving. Animal. Everything a dragon slayer should be. He gave her no chance to recover as her second orgasm ripped though her, only picked up the pace. Faster, harder. He learnt back, resting a hand on her shoulder to maintain his balance as he arched to get deeper. She was losing her mind now. The intensity was getting too much. She couldn't breathe anymore. Only pant and gasp pleadingly. She could feel herself stretched to breaking point to accommodate his length, and each thrust felt as if he would break her in half.

  
"Who wants a tame dragon?" He growled into her ear as he pushed her hips down roughly and forced himself deeper. She wimpered against his neck, another orgasm destroying her mind. Without warning he pulled it of her and let her drop to the floor. She blinked up at him, stunned and confused, as he looked down at her panting "On your knees Blondie" he snarled.

She couldn't feel her legs but somehow she managed to pull herself onto her hands and knees. Water pounded off her back and ran in streams from her long hair. She felt his hand running up and down her spine, the other hooked her thigh, bringing her legs apart. She quivered beneath his hand, nervous to look back. Behind her Laxus marvelled at her. Porcelain skin glistened in beads of water. He could see her shaking with the effort of maintaining her position. This time he entered her slowly, painfully slow. He wanted to feel every shorted breath wrap his dick tighter, ever gasp make her tense and relax. Finally get got what he wanted as she pushed back hungrily. Needing more.

He chuckled and slapped her ass playfully "Now now Blondie. Let's not be greedy" he relished in the control. Worshiped the sounds of desire and need that escaped her as he pushed forward slowly, bit by bit. He wanted her broken. Begging. Finally she was full and he didn't move, holding her hips tight to deny her the satisfaction. "Tell me what you want"

"I...I want..."

He slapped her ass again, harder now "Tell me what you want" he growled forcefully.

"I want you to finish" she begged, trying to rock her hips and groaning when he held her still.  
He grinned "Where?"

Embarrassment washed over her, she'd never been asked things like this and had no idea what he wanted to hear. She reached back and grabbed his hand to pull him tighter as she looked over her shoulder lustfully "As deep as you can" she whispered.   
  
Laxus bared his teeth in a animalistic grin. **Broken** he thought wildly as he forced her head down into the floor. His hand went to the nape of her neck and kept her in place as he plowed into her. Her moans and screams echoing off the tiled walls and muffled in water. She tried to arch as she came and he increased his pressure forcing her where he wanted her. The angle was perfect, tight and hot, squeezing him in all the right places. As she came she clamped down on his length and he exploded inside her with a roar and a final furious thrust.

Finally he released her and knelt back, falling out of her and gasping for breath. She couldn't move. None of her muscles were doing what she wanted them to. She heard him standing unsteadily behind her and his hands reached to pull her to her feet. As her knees buckled he scooped her up swiftly, flicked the shower off neatly with his elbow, and carried her out of the shower. As he passed he grabbed the stack of towels and wrapped her in them, still smiling at how sensitive she was to his touch.

Gently he placed her on the bed and kissed her. She groaned happily and smiled. "You're incredible" she muttered sleepily.

He chuckled "I do my best" he climbed in beside her and pulled her close. "Got to give you something good to remember me by"

She never heard what he said. Sleep had taken her


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry for the slow progress. Here's the new chapter xx

"All of you?" Makarov questioned softly from behind his enormous desk. "Not one of you has chosen to stay?"  
The combined forces of Erza and Laxus' teams stood tall infront of the old master, each one dressed for travel with a pack thrown over their shoulder. Bickslow's babies hung still above his head, awaiting orders.   
"And all of you made this choice on your own?" He continued

"Yes Master" they all responded in unison.

The old man sighed, it was a mixture and pure and complete pride in his children, and total unbridled sadness. "Then it's decided, you'll head out immediately for Mermaid Heel."

A ripple of confusion made its way through the group "Mermaid Heel Master?" Erza asked

"Yes. There have been reports of your targets activity close to the guild. I'm sure by now their master has told them what to expect and they are prepared for the storm. But if you want his trail, this is where you'll start."   
The group nodded as one and began to move out leaving only the team leaders behind for their final briefing. Lucy shot a glance at her partner's back as she left, wishing she could be there, if only to hold his hand.

"Wonder what he's telling them." Grey mused quietly as the group collected outside.  
"I'm sure we'll find out eventually my love." Juvia replied, even when talking to Grey her tone had turned sombre. He nodded curtly and began checking his pack again. 

After a few minutes Laxus and Erza emerged, they flicked each other a glance and separated, heading for their individual teams.

"Listen up" Erza started mechanically "Our targets name is Erik Hoyle. Previously he was a leader of one of the largest dark guilds Fiore has ever seen. In that time he was personally responsible for the destruction of seven guilds and he murder of five of their masters."

A shock wave spread through the group, both Juvia and Lucy clasped their hands to their mouths in horror "Five masters?" Lucy asked.

Erza simply nodded, intent on keeping track "The reason for these attacks was simple. They had all been reported to be holding an magical item. A relic. None of them did, thank Mavis, but it seems he is still out to find it."

"What relic are we looking for exactly?" Grey added

"That's not the job Grey. Others teams are looking for that. We are hunting him before he gets to it." Erza snapped and the younger mage fell back in line with a nod.

Natsu, already afraid of her wrath, raised his hand before speaking and waited patiently for her to acknowledge him "What magic is this guy packing?'

"Similar to Guildarts, but not entirely." Erza said heavily "His magic is older, darker. You know the unbelievable destructive force if Guildart's magic Natsu. Now imagine it fuels by dark magic. It breaks matter down and explodes the shards. It's called Exitium magic, and even the master has no idea what damage it can really do. In all of Fiore's history, he is the only mage not to be destroyed by it."

"Exitium magic..." Natsu mused

"It means destruction in Latin" Freid announced as the thunder legion approached the group "A fitting title"

"Have you seen it before Freid?" Lucy asked quietly, trying to avoid looking to Laxus for an answer.

"Read and researched but never seen. It's only mentioned in older tombs. When the world of magic was much much darker then it is now. By all accounts it is a forbidden magic. Too dangerous to the weilded. It consumes mages without pure malice in their soul. But if it can be mastered...well..." He stopped short, noticing the fear that had spread through the group and tried to find another way to say what he knew.

"Just tell them. There's no point in hiding knowledge from the people who are going to have our back" Laxus snapped loudly, making everyone jump.

Freid cleared his throat "M-My apologies everyone. If it can be mastered it wreaks untold destruction. The likes of which not seen since Atlantis. That is he assumption of the cities disappearance. A master of Exitium wiped it from the face of the Earth."

"How the hell are we meant to go up against something like that?!" Grey and Bickslow shouted in unison, locking eyes in suprise. Bickslow lolled his tongue with a grin "Jinx, make a wish Frosty."

"I wish you'd piss off!" Grey growled

"ENOUGH!!" Erza shouted, and the men stood down as fast as they'd flared "We face it they way we always do. As a guild. Its powerful, and unpredictable as we don't know everything about it..."

"Or anything..." Grey muttered but was silenced with a look from the red headed mage.

"But it does not mean that Erik is undefeatable or immortal or some other nonsense. We have a job to do. So let's move out." She began to stride away without another word and Laxus matched her pace at her side.

"We're in trouble here Red" he whispered.  
"I know..." She sighed.

**************************************

"Why is it always trains?!" Natsu groaned loudly from the floor of the carriage.

"Christ shut up!" Grey snapped and place his boots on the his team mates back like a foot stool "That's better" he grinned and Juvia giggled happily.

"Get off me or I swear I'll-" Natsu went a shade of green rivaling only that if Frieds hair and clapped his hand to his mouth with a moan of misery.

Bickslow cackled from the corner. The sliding door to the compartment opened and he grinned even wide "How's our illustrious leader doing Ever?"

"Best not to ask" she sighed, taking a seat to a chorus of laughter. Lucy giggled along with them, constantly flicking her eyes to the door. She knew she couldn't go to him. Not without a decent excuse.

"Oh man I think I'm gonna..." Natsu lost his battle with motion sickness and vomitted violently. The wave completely coated Lucy's shoes and feet and for a moment she didn't move, frozen in horror.

"Oh, my Mavis...Lucy?" Juvia asked kindly.

Lucy screamed "Oh Natsu! What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry Luce!"

"I'm gonna go change, ok?" She looked around the room, everyone was trying to hold back their laughter. Bickslow was having to be literally restrained by his team mates, who had covered his mouth with their hands. As she walked past he winked at her. Closing the door behind her she realised that she had no idea where the bathroom actually was. But she knew that the entire carriage was reserved for them  +one of the perks of being on a magic council quest+ she supposed +shame about the whole, you might not make it home element.+ She started moving up the corridor opening doors, listening to her shoes squelch beneath her feet and wanting to be sick herself. She threw open doors manically and burst into the next room with a gasp of desperation. Laxus looked up at her from the bed "Blondie?" He groaned

"Oh! Laxus I'm sorry I-"

"Jesus Christ what is that smell?!" He said recoiling, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Lucy blushed heavily "Natsu was sick on me." She muttered

"So you thought you'd come show me?"

"What?! No! I'm looking for the bathroom!" +This is so embarrassing+  she thought miserably. Her eyes went to her feet and she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She could feel the cold wetness between her toes now and even to her the smell was offensive, she couldn't imagine how bad it must be to the already sick dragon slayer across the room.

Without warning Laxus burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Tears rolled down his face and he sat up, waving at the door to show her to close it behind her. "Oh Lucy, sort yourself out and come here."

"I need a bathroom Laxus, a shower, new feet!" She exclaimed. Laxus managed through his laughter to point to a door on the other side of the room and without another word she ran to it.

Minutes later she emerged, Laxus was lying on his bed head propped up on his hand and trying to look like he wasn't struggling through the journey. He was pale, sweating, and obviously weak. The whole room smelt sickly and it wasn't just her. He smiled at her but as the carriage jolted it turned into a grimace. "All washed up?" He managed.

"Yeah, but I need to change" she mused looking down at her legs. She still didn't feel clean. She reached into her pocket and pulled her bundle of keys lovingly. Laxus felt the temperature of the room warm slightly, it was a comfortable feeling, like being wrapped in a blanket. He relaxed into the bed even more, the cramps that inflicted his stomach even got milder. Lucy found the key she was looking for and held it in front of her delicately "Open gate of the Maiden. Virgo!" She announced and the room flashed with golden light leaving the make bowing in its centre.

"Princess" the spirit bowed lower in greeting.

"Hi Virgo, do you think you could get me a change of clothes?" Lucy asked warmly.

The spirit raised her head and looked her master up and down "Of course Princess, the ones your wearing smell like vomit." She disappeared, leaving Lucy blushing furious red and Laxus chuckling.

"She's an honest one!" He mocked, watching his girl shuffle uncomfortably from foot to foot. Lucy began to glow and smiled, raising her arms as the light blocked her from view. When it faded she stood in front of him happily wearing an outfit straight out of his fantasies. Black leather clung to every curve, fitted into place with brass coloured straps that criss-crossed beneath her cleavage and across her waist. Black leather trousers, with harnesses attached to her thighs for her keys and whip disappeared into heeled biker boots, brass buckles caught the light. Around her neck was a brass collar that looked like it was made out of keys, and the same design held her hair in a high pony. She looked amazing, bad ass, totally ready for battle...or for him ..which ever came first. His eyes trailed her hungrily until they returned to her confused eyes "What?" She asked meekly.

"You look..."

"What?" She looked down at herself for the first time and screamed, running to the mirror "I look like a dominatrix! VIRGO!!!" The spirit did not appear this time, and Lucy threw her head back into a groan and let her hands fall to her sides "Well...I guess this is what I'm wearing..."

"Suits me!" Laxus growled. If he hadn't felt so unwell those clothes would already be on the floor. She turned to face him and raised an eyebrow "Luce, you look incredible."

"I look ridiculous" she giggle as she sauntered towards him "But at least I know what you like...maybe one day we'll play dress up." She bit her lip and winked at him, enjoying the desire in his eyes.

He went to grab her, but missed as the train engaged it's breaks and began to scream to a stop. He growled in annoyance "Looks like we're here" he muttered.

"Then get up Sparky. We've got work to do."


End file.
